The Prankster
by raindrop13
Summary: Rose Weasley. Sigh. I think I love him. Draco is unhappy, but is docile as a kitten when it comes to me... excluding my kitten that is... ouch! geez, she bit my foot... can she read minds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One -

Rose William's POV

I strode about aimlessly, just enjoying my surroundings. I considered muggles about ten times more fascinating than wizards, but wizards were still plenty interesting. My Great-Aunts were still at home. I hadn't wanted to leave them, but I knew they would be awful in crowds, and I needed some new stuff. I walked into a shop that sold robes, curious about getting some new ones. I belonged to Gryffindor, but unlike some of my housemates, I wasn't all prissy about it. I was friends with people from all houses, including several from Slytherin, especially my brother-at-heart, Draco Malfoy.

I looked at some, but didn't buy anything, instead walking into the pet shop. I looked at the owls, but all I saw were big strong birds. "Excuse me, ma'am." I said to the woman working the shop "Are there any smaller birds, maybe not so strong?" She looked at me like I was crazy, but nodded her head, and brought out a cage with a scrawny little one in it. "This is a Ferruginous Pygmy Owl. It won't get any bigger, it's generally six inches tall. Not a favorite, certainly, it can't really carry much mail… are you sure you don't want to look at any others? This one here for example…" she tried to draw me away, but I loved the adorable little thing, and had my heart set on getting it a good home. "Oh no! I'll take him… or her… which is it?" I promptly interrupted with a smile. "Oh… it's a boy…" she continued to look at me as though I was mad.

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm just gonna' go look at the kittens for a sec… kay?" I didn't want to leave her all alone with my monster pygmy owl unwillingly (heavy sarcasm). "Yeah… okay…" I walked over to the kittens. My cat had recently passed away… but then, I never mourned death. I thought that if there was a heaven, then we were mourning our own grief, which would probably turn into a vicious cycle.

Looking into their crate, I saw one particularly adorable calico. It was trying to wrestle the other kittens, who were trying to sleep. I put my hand in, and she started to rub against it. I picked her up, and I could feel her purring against my chest. Still smiling, I brought her up to the check-out. "Can I get this one?" I asked the woman, who still thought I was mad, apparently. "Oh… yes… but I must warn you, she's very mischievous. Prankster really." She informed me. "Mischievous, huh? Well, then she'll blend right in with my family. I'll take them both, please." I paid her, not really caring about the cost. It was fair, for two new family members. Besides, my family was _very_ wealthy – I didn't have to worry.

I was leaving the story with my new pets when I bumped into something… someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry, this happens a lot with me, I'm a bit ditzy." I hurriedly apologized to the gentlemen I'd bumped into. Then I did a double take. They were identical. They had long red hair, and sparkling blue eyes, and their smiles were friendly. "No problem, Miss…" said one, and I blushed, realizing I hadn't introduced myself. "I'm Rose Williams. And you are?" I asked, not about to give without getting. "Fred and George Weasley. You haven't seen someone who looks like us, but shorter, and less dashingly handsome, with a girl and a boy, have you?" I shook my head. These two gentlemen seemed quite nice.

"Too bad. He's our brother. We're supposed to be watching him. By the way, how come you haven't asked which of us is which?" asked the other boy. I grinned and tapped the corner of my shirt. On _my_ shirt it meant nothing, but on theirs they'd embroidered (or someone had embroidered for them) an F and G. They looked down, and the one asking the question turned red. "Oh. Nice cat." He muttered. "Thank you! She just chose me!" I said enthusiastically. "You mean you just chose her." Fred corrected. "NO! She just chose me, silly." I told him. He looked at me like I was insane, but unlike the store clerk, he didn't seem to mind. "Nice to meet you, but I've got to get back home, or my great-aunts will worry." I said, remembering the rush that had led to us meeting. "Oh… Of course." Said George reluctantly. Fred smiled.

I hurried off towards home, wondering how I'd missed them at school. They were in Gryffindor too…

George Weasley's POV

Fred and I were looking for Ron, so we thought we'd check the pet store. Walking in we bumped into a girl. Not just a girl. _The _girl.  
She had vibrant, thick blonde hair down to her shoulder-blades that bounced slightly as she bumped into us. "Oh! I'm so sorry, this happens a lot with me, I'm a bit ditzy." Her voice was like liquid silver, melodious, and a nervous giggle escaped her lips. "No problem, Miss…" said Fred, ever polite and curious. "I'm Rose Williams. And you are?" OH. MERLIN. This was Rose Williams. All thoughts of flirting drifted from my head, her pure-blood relations drifting through my head one by one. Fred introduced us, and I noticed her eyes. They were blue. Perfect, watery blue with specks of silver along the edge. "You haven't seen someone who looks like us, but shorter, and less dashingly handsome, with a girl and a boy, have you?" asked Fred, and I remembered that we were searching for Ron. She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

Trying to say something interesting I said "Too bad. He's our brother. We're supposed to be watching him. By the way, how come you haven't asked which of us is which?" She tapped her shirt, and when I looked at mine, there was a G embroidered where she had tapped. I could feel my face heating up. Brilliant, just brilliant.

"Oh. Nice cat." I muttered, crest-fallen. "Thank you! She just chose me!" she exclaimed, and I felt my lips turn involuntarily into a smile at her obvious joy. For the first time I also noticed her ridiculously tiny owl. George tried to correct her, but she immediately surged with another exclamation. "Nice to meet you, but I've got to get back home, or my great-aunts will worry." She said, and I muttered an unenthusiastic reply. Fred and I said good-bye, and we went to find Ronald. For once, I was glad that he'd wandered off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Rose's POV

I readjusted my dress for the hundredth time. It was scarlet, with a gold bow tied behind me, around my waist. It was a sundress, with spaghetti straps, and it ended just above my knees. I was wearing a gold headband, and gold flats with a tiny gold bow tied on the top of my toes. When I wiggle my toes, it flutters, and Tiffy pounces on it. Tiffy is short for Tiffany, my kitten. Flamel, my owl, hooted beside me. "Yes, dear, we'll be at Hogwarts very soon. Stop fussing. I grinned, holding his cage in one hand, my bag in the other, and Tiffy wrestled with herself near my feet. "Tiffy! We're going!" I told her, walking onto platform nine and three quarters. She followed obediently.

The platform was packed with people, so I tossed the duffel bag over my shoulder, and picked Tiffy up, cuddling her to me with my extra hand. "Good morning Miss Williams!" piped a cheery voice behind me. Whirling around I saw Fred and George Weasley. Smiling, I greeted them with a "How are you?"

"Well…" said George

"Very boring summer…" said Fred

"But excited to get back to Hogwarts!" Ummm…

"Unduly, of course"

"It being school and all." Finished… one of them.

"Right… well… Oh! Hello!" I greeted a younger girl who I recognized as Ginny Weasley. "Hi! Who're you?" she asked, her brow furrowing in frustration as she tried to place me. "Rose Williams, at your service." I replied, and suddenly two boys and a girl walked up.

"Fred, George, Ginny, there you are!" cried the red-headed boy. The girl was wrapped up in a book. They noticed me, and the second boy brushed some hair out of his eyes, revealing a scar shaped like lightning. I widened my eyes, placing him. "You're Harry Potter!" a smile began creeping its way across my face. George rolled his eyes. "Yep… are you okay?" Harry Potter asked since I'm sure a look of joy was strange when someone met him.

"Perfect! Draco's going to try and kill me!" I exclaimed happily. They looked at me as though I was mad… not the first time, nor the last. Ginny put it together first. "Did you say Draco? As in _Malfoy_? And why are you so happy that he wants to kill you?" I continued grinning. "Yep and Yep. And don't give me that look. I've known him even since I can remember. Wait, why are you glaring? It's not that bad… he can be mean I guess but... Ahhh!" I shrieked the last part as a cold hand rested on my bare shoulder.

"If you're so fond of me, why do you do this?" growled a low voice behind me, which I recognized fondly. "Draco! Such timing you have… and get your hand off me. It's cold." I grinned. He removed his hand, shot a look at Harry, and said "You're coming with me." I frowned, and then renewed my smile. "What's the magic word?" I said smugly. He glared then muttered an annoyed "You're coming with me, _please_." I sighed. "Close enough. Bye!" I waved to the others and followed Draco.

I sat in a compartment, and since we were alone, Draco seemed… easier. Nicer. He even let Tiffy climb on his lap. He even petted her. I left to go change my robes, thinking about the Weasleys, Harry, and the girl that had been with them.

George's POV

She had walked away with _Malfoy_. I didn't hate her, even though she had walked away with _Malfoy_! I'd been relieved, even, when she explained that her ridiculously gorgeous smile was related to his death threats. Merlin… I was going crazy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

I walked carelessly into the great hall, sitting next to Katie and Alicia. They were in my year, and were endlessly nice to me, having met me in my first year. They'd never outwardly questioned my friendship with Slytherins, and I'd never made them acknowledge it anymore than they had to. It worked out nicely.

I watched as George, Fred, Ron (I'd found out his name from Katie), Hermione (ditto, with props for a cool name), Harry, and even Ginny sat across from us. "Good morning!" I chirped. I wasn't a morning person, until I awoke, and then I was just as happy as the rest of the day. "Why are you _friends_ with Malfoy?" blurted Ginny. I jerked up in surprise. "Blunt." I murmured.

How was I to answer that? Should I tell them that before I moved in with my great-aunts, my parents had beaten and tortured me, and that he'd been there? That he was the only person that shared a truly mutual understanding with me? No… I didn't suppose I should.

"You don't understand him like I do. And it doesn't help that you're… close to the kid who lived." I muttered. For once I was frowning. Great way to start the year.

"We don't understand him? He's been torturing us since first year! And it's the _boy_ that lived!" said an indignant Ron.

I glared. How dare he think he knew Draco! And _how dare he mention torture!_ Unless his parents had recently instituted daily beatings and the Cruciatus curse he knew _nothing_ about torture. "Don't pretend to know more than you do." I murmured darkly, my head filled with things that I'd rather forget. Standing up, I grabbed my bag. "Wait! Don't you want to finish breakfast?" asked Katie, apparently perturbed by my behavior. It was very unlike me, true. "I'm not hungry." I told her, offering up a small smile and a sweetened tone of voice.

"Williams! Here's your schedule. Good luck this year!" said McGonagall as I took the paper from her hands. I grinned. I had double potions this morning, which was certain to brighten my day.

Most people hated potions, because it was hard, and the teacher harder. But I was really good at it, always getting the potions right, and Severus was my god-father. A much better father figure than my real father had been.

I walked into the classroom and hugged my god-father. He looked surprised until he recognized me and then he returned the hug. "Good morning Rose. Glad you're in this class. Maybe I'll hate Monday a little less this year." He said. He was only kind and happy like this when we were alone… otherwise the slack was as minimal as possible. "Awww, you flatter me." I told him, setting my stuff in a table in the far corner. A few other kids began walking in, and my year officially pushed off from the docks.

George's POV

I was astounded at how quickly she'd gotten… dark at breakfast. Not angry, not sad, nothing I could've prepared for. Just dark. Unhappy. And with her, that was saddening to everyone near her. Katie had practically begged her with her eyes to stay. Rose probably didn't realize how those close to her relied on her for a smile. I'd met her three times, and I already did.

I decided to follow her. I snuck quietly up to her first class- potions. Yuck. I stared as she hugged –_hugged_ – Snape and exchanged pleasant- _pleasant_- words with him. This girl was crazy. But… I couldn't get her out of my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Rose's POV

I walked into my dorm after my classes that day, only to see George and Fred, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermoine sitting on my bed. My bed wasn't all that big, they were quite crowded, and everyone but Ginny and Hermoine seemed out of place in the girl's dormitory. Hermoine was supposed to be here anyway, her bed was just across from mine. "Hello. May I ask what you're doing here?" I said, trying to be nice, happy and kind rather than mean and pushy.

"Of course. We're here to apologize for earlier. Obviously who you're friends with is your business, and I'm not quite sure why you responded so badly to Ron's comment, but now we've something to ask you. About a certain potions professor." Said Harry, an unsure look on his face. I could feel the blood rush away from my face. I turned and shut the dorm door, putting a silencing charm on it, and locking it, before turning back and icily asking "How do you know about that?"

"Well… one of us was…" Harry was even less sure as he stumbled along the sentence. "Spying." I finished for him. I couldn't care less how he was nervous. Ginny raised her hand, and I couldn't help but grin. "Yes, Ginny?" I asked, still grinning, in spite of the dire situation. "Well, uh, what _is_ your deal with Snape?" she asked, more confident than Harry had been, but still treading lightly. I sighed. There was _no way_ I was getting out of this.

"_PROMISE_ you won't tell. Excluding the Weasleys, just because I'm being realistic, NO ONE is to find out about this." I told them firmly. They all nodded, but Ginny once more raised her hand. "Yes, Ginny?" I repeated. "Well, does Dumbledore know? I mean, his being the headmaster, he should probably know." She asked, and I smiled wanly. "Yes. All of the faculty, excluding that loudmouth Filch, knows what I'm about to tell you." I took a deep breath and looked at my feet.

"He's my god-father." I whispered. I wasn't ashamed of Severus, I was ashamed of myself. I hadn't told anyone before, except Draco. Now I was telling half a dozen other children. There were widened eyes and opened mouths everywhere. "Well, that explains why you're so damn good at potions." Muttered Hermoine. I smiled halfway. "If you're refering to the fact that I'm a natural, and that I've been learning since I was, like, three, then yes, that explains it. Severus isn't _that_ biased." I told her.

There were murmurings all around. Ginny grinned. "Neat! It must be so cool to have a teacher who's your god-parent. Even if it _is_ Snape!" she exclaimed. I smiled. Only Ginny was so… carefree. George and Fred were shaking their heads in synchronized motions (I swear, do they _practice_?) and Harry and Ron were sharing a look.

"So… you gonna tell us what I did wrong at lunch? Besides Malfoy there _had_ to be something." Asked Ron, apparently moving onto the next curiosity. I shook my head. "I've already told you half my dark secrets. The rest are gonna have to wait. Now get out of the girl's dormitory, or I'll tell Katie and Alicia that you've been keeping them waiting." I threatened, masking my bad memories with a light tone of voice. The boys nodded but Ginny asked to stay. Hermoine and I said that it was fine with us, and I unlocked the door and let the other girls in.

George's POV

We were sitting on the bed that Hermoine said was Rose's. It smelled like vanilla. We were waiting for what Harry called 'the interview', Ron 'the interrogation' and Ginny called 'unreasonable'. "It's not fair. Maybe she was just having a bad day. Maybe she just… happens to like Snape. She deserves some _privacy_ guys!" said Ginny indignantly. Just then, someone opened the door. In walked Rose, her robes drifting behind her, her smile vanishing the minute she saw us.

"Hello. May I ask what you're doing here?" she asked, apparently appealing to herself to be polite. "Of course. We're here to apologize for earlier. Obviously who you're friends with is your business, and I'm not quite sure why you responded so badly to Ron's comment, but now we've something to ask you. About a certain potions professor." Said Harry, an uncertain look on his face. Her face changed from tolerant to… angry. Confused, maybe, but definitely upset. "How do you know about that?" she asked, her voice dripping with acid. I nearly flinched.

"Well… one of us was…" Harry was stumbling along blindly. What he didn't mention was that her discomfort and pain was my fault. Mine. I hated myself. "Spying." She spat, her feeling about spying clear. I had to admit that hiding to find out what you wanted to know was cowardly, but it was also very effective. Ginny raised her hand. What was she doing? Then it hit me. She wasn't going to ask anything without Rose's permission. I smiled, almost to myself, at her amazing kindness. "Yes, Ginny?" asked Rose, with amusement in her eyes.

"Well, uh, what _is_ your deal with Snape?" Ginny asked gently, not pushing for information. Rose sighed, a look of resignation spread across her face. "_PROMISE_ you won't tell. Excluding the Weasleys, just because I'm being realistic, NO ONE is to find out about this." I smiled again. Of course she knew that we'd tell mum and dad and our siblings. And she knew that if we told one person, we might feel we could tell them all. She was so… intuitive.

We all nodded, but Ginny raised her hand again, and this time the amusement was replaced with a weariness. It occurred to me that Rose looked really… tired. "Yes, Ginny?" Rose asked again, and Ginny answered with a cautious "Well, does Dumbledore know? I mean, his being the headmaster, he should probably know." It was a good point. He probably should. But Rose's answer surprised me. "Yes. All of the faculty, excluding that loudmouth Filch, knows what I'm about to tell you." Firstly, for something that was so secret, she was certainly fine with telling 'all of the faculty'. Secondly, she didn't strike me as the kind of person that would call Filch a loudmouth. Not that I was complaining.

We all nodded again, but I doubted she noticed because she was looking at her feet. I heard a whisper escape from her mouth, "He's my god-father.", and I stared at her. God-father? What? Not what I was expecting… but then, neither was Hermoine's next comment; "Well, that explains why you're so damn good at potions." I stared now at Heromoine, because, since when did she cuss? And more importantly, where did that come from?

Rose smiled again, but once more it was tired and half-hearted. "If you're refering to the fact that I'm a natural, and that I've been learning since I was, like, three, then yes, that explains it. Severus isn't _that_ biased." She informed them. "Neat! It must be so cool to have a teacher who's your god-parent. Even if it _is_ Snape!" exclaimed Ginny, much to Rose's apparent amusement. Then my idiot brother had to ruin the moment. "So… you gonna tell us what I did wrong at lunch? Besides Malfoy there _had_ to be something." He asked, and her smile disapparated halfway across the globe.

She shook her head, almost sadly and said . "I've already told you half my dark secrets. The rest are gonna have to wait. Now get out of the girl's dormitory, or I'll tell Katie and Alicia that you've been keeping them waiting." She shook her head, as if trying to forget something, or at least ignore it. Ginny wanted to stay, and was allowed, but Rose had been serious about the rest of us. We went over to our dormitories and went to sleep, but my mind was troubled, and I tossed and turned all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

Rose's POV

I awoke to Tiffy nuzzling my neck affectionately. Silly cat. I pulled on my robes, and some matching pumps. It was soon to be snowy, so I wanted to get in the heels and sandals while I still could. It was still early, and I wasn't all that hungry, so I went out for a walk. I wandered through the castle, before ending up in the courtyard. The fresh, cool air felt good, and the light breeze felt like heaven against my skin.

It was getting to be about breakfast time, so I wandered back into the school. When I turned a corridor, I saw some fourth year Hufflepuffs harassing a first year Slytherin. Walking up to them I said "Hey! Back off!" to the fourth years. "Why don't you go mess with someone else?" asked one of them to which I scoffed and growled out "Why don't you? Do you think it's _amiable_ or _good-natured_ to gang up three on one, three years ahead of her? Hmm? Why don't I just get Professor Sprout or the fat friar down here?" The threat worked, and they hurried away.

Bending down I smiled soothingly at the little girl. Her face was tear-stained and she was pouting. "Hi. My name is Rose, but you can call me anything you want. What's your name?" I asked gently, hoping she answered. "I'm… I'm Isabelle." She stuttered. I smiled reassuringly. "It's okay sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you. How about you and I go see a friend of mine, all right?" I asked. She nodded slowly, and took my hand. "Are all people like that?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

I sighed. She'd find out soon enough, I guessed. "Well… most are. You're a Slytherin, sweetie, which is wonderful. You should be just as proud as a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff, and don't you forget it. However, there are some… not so nice people around here. They don't respect you guys, because a few Slytherins have hurt people." I tried to explain.

"Then shouldn't they help us? They're just making me hurt more, and I wouldn't hurt people who were nice to me!" she cried out. I smiled sadly. "You're wise beyond your years, Isabelle." I murmured. "Here we are!" I said, stopping before the Slytherin common room. "Will you use the password please? I'm afraid I've not been recently updated." She nodded, and whispered quietly as the door swung open. I walked in, waving to a couple of Slytherins I'd befriended. They mostly weren't half bad, if you treated them as equals (or sometimes superiors, it was all about working their pride). I saw Draco, sitting with Blaise, and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Listen, Isabelle was being… upset by some Hufflepuffs, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with her for a bit?" I said, positioning myself behind Isabelle so that she couldn't see the look I was giving Draco. "Of _course!_ You can sit with us for breakfast. You too, Rose. It's been way too long." Said Draco, Blaise nodding. Isabelle's whole face lit up, and she wiped away the last tear on her face. She nodded enthusiastically and I grinned at the two boys. Locking elbows with Malfoy and taking Isabelle's hand, we went to breakfast.

George's POV

I watched sickened, as Rose sat with Malfoy, Zabini, and some other kid who looked really young. Suddenly Harry sat down, breathless, and excited. "Guess what?" he said, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

"Rose found that girl she's sitting with, Isabelle something, in the hall, being bullied by Hufflepuffs, so she cheered her up, and then brought her to Malfoy and Zabini and now the girl's happy! Guys, maybe Rose is not as bad as we thought!" smiled Harry. I heard a snort from my left.  
"Oh _really_? We've _never_ heard _that_ have we? _Such _a _surprise_!" said Ginny, heavy on the sarcasm. Harry admitted that he had been a bit rash.

I looked over at Rose. Not so bad after all, huh? Well, I might have to work that to my advantage. "Wait? How did you find that out?" asked Fred. "Yeah, I can't imagine she did all this with you standing right there!" I seconded, and then I noticed that the seat next to Harry was invisible. He held up his cloak, grinning sheepishly.


	6. Chapter 6

(**A/N: I decided to take it in a darker direction. That way, if George and Rose get together there can be conflict, and if they don't, it won't be random.)**

Chapter Six

Rose's POV

Dear Great-Aunt Miranda,

The Gryffindors have been tiresome. Katie and Alicia are still on their best behavior, but Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasleys have been on my nerves. Still, school is wonderful. Severus has been an excellent potions teacher, and I've been learning all sorts of things. I also really love transfiguration, and Professor McGonagall is doing a wonderful job.

I love and miss you both terribly. This will take a while, because although Flamel is darling, he can't fly for anything.

Rose

Dear Great-Aunt Melinda,

I've had a wonderful time! I'm making all new friends, but the old ones are still so wonderful, and everything's been going perfectly. I'm so sorry I haven't written, but I've been so busy with all my friends that I haven't had the time! I miss you, but we'll see each other for holiday break.

Love, Rosie

I sent both letters to my Great-Aunts with Flamel. Miranda was a wonderful woman, but was a little pessimistic, and Melinda was equally grand, but easily depressed, so I had to write what I did very carefully. I walked down the corridors to Slytherin's common room opening and whispered the password. Walking in, I waved to Blaise and smiled in Theo's direction before sitting next to Draco. He looked up, acknowledged me, and went back to reading his book. We were comfortable together, and we didn't need to confirm the knowledge that we were basically brother and sister, without the genes to prove it. In fact, we were so much brother and sister that we spent 98% of our time teasing each other, but the other 2% was spent in love and reassurance.

We went out for lunch shortly afterward, in the kitchens since we'd missed the actual lunch. I thought I heard something to the side, but I brushed it off. "Good morning Mistress and Master, what can I serve you?" said a little elf named Dobby. "Good morning Dobby. Would you mind getting me a sandwich?" I asked, and Draco had a similar order. Dobby nodded enthusiastically bringing back two sandwiches and allowing Draco and me to talk alone, at a tiny table pressed into the corner.

"So, how're M&M?" asked Draco, using his favorite nickname for my Great-Aunts.

"They're fine. Getting older every day, but fine. Ugh, Melinda had a practical breakdown when I left. I just mailed my letters." I told him as he nodded sympathetically. "So, how're your parents?" I asked with underlying worry. Narcissa saw Draco as the most important thing in the world, but Lucius saw him as a punching bag.

"Mom is great! She's really glad that I'll be staying with you for Christmas, and that she's going to get to see me there. Dad's… well he's…" Draco's face fell dramatically and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "It'll be okay Draco. You're not going to see him until summer, and then I'll work something out. I know Narcissa hates that he hurts you… maybe you can stay with me?" I pondered out loud. "It's fine. It's not like he used magic like your parents used to. Just his hands." He reassured me. It wasn't very reassuring. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I guess. But you're still not going back there. Cruciatus curse of not, you will _not _be hurt by him again." I growled protectively. He sighed and leaned against me. "I still can't believe they did that to you. And I can't believe you let them." He shook his head.

"They wanted me to be a death eater. What was I supposed to do? Go kill off innocents? Defend myself against two highly-trained wizards? It's fine now; Severus healed me when I got back, and it's been years since they were killed. I live with two wonderful great-aunts. Now it's just the damned memories…" I trailed off.

He grinned tightly and said "Well, we're together now, and no one's gonna hurt us. We'd better get going." He stood, taking my hand and pulling me up. I waved goodbye to Dobby and the other elves.

George's POV

Hermione had dragged us down to the kitchens to rally the house elves for S.P.E.W. and we'd been docile enough. Fred and I were having a prankster's block, so we had nothing better to do, and the others just wanted to please her. Even Ginny was here. Dobby tried to sway Hermione to believing that he was happy here, but Mione was having none of it. Suddenly we heard voices drifting down toward us, and not wanting to be seen, we hid. Harry hid himself and Ginny by that cloak, before we could protest, because I swear they snog under that thing. Ron and Mione jumped behind a counter in the back, Fred and I following suit, because even if we couldn't keep an eye on Ginny, we'd be watching Ron.

I stiffened when I saw Rose walk in, on Malfoy's arm. I was surprised when he was nice to the house elves, even more when they started talking. So Malfoy's parents hurt him? Wait, what? I listened closely as Malfoy was talking more quietly now. I peeked out behind the counter to get a better glimpse.

"It's fine. It's not like he used magic like your parents used to. Just his hands." He muttered to Rose. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I guess. But you're still not going back there. Cruciatus curse of not, you will _not _be hurt by him again." She reassured affectionately. He sighed and leaned against her. "I still can't believe they did that to you. And I can't believe you let them." He shook his head.

"They wanted me to be a death eater. What was I supposed to do? Go kill off innocents? Defend myself against two highly-trained wizards? It's fine now; Severus healed me when I got back and it's been years since they were killed. I live with two wonderful great-aunts. Now it's just the damned memories…" She drifted, but didn't notice a lone tear as it made its way down her cheek. I was staring now and Fred had to pull me behind the counter. I saw Ron, who was frozen, while Hermione shook him.

When they'd gone, Harry and Ginny reappeared and came over to Ron who was still frozen and wouldn't move while Hermione stroked his shoulder comfortingly. "I was such a prat. No wonder she was so mad when I said that stuff about Malfoy. And the damn torture! Why'd I have to say he tortured us?" He broke out. I was internally pummeling myself, whilst Ginny had a tiny stream of tears running from each eye.

We slowly made our way back to the common room, where we sat miserably in the couches, Harry holding Ginny as she continued to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rose's POV

As Draco and I walked into the common room, the first thing I noticed was the stares. There was no one there except the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, and it seemed strange that they were staring so intently. Even though Draco was with me, the permeating stares were a bit unnerving. The second thing I noticed was Ginny flinging herself into my arms in the form of a hug. "Whoa there, cupcake. You okay? Since Ron isn't pummeling Harry, I'll assume it's not boy problems, so what's wrong?" Draco sniggered at the mention of Ron pummeling Harry, though I'd meant it mostly in seriousness. Ginny shook her head against my chest, and I could feel her silent sobs. We'd gotten to be close, when we weren't around her… less than welcoming friends and family, but this was new.

"Um, okay, c'mon. We can talk in the dorms. Sorry, Draco, I've got to go." I glanced apologetically at him, but he nodded. Of course, in front of the others, he had to resume his cold, uncaring attitude. Pulling the weeping Ginny to her feet, I brought her into the dorm room. Sitting on my bed, I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back, and saying soothing things. This wasn't the first time I'd done this; I was practically fairy-godmother to the Slytherins; the rest of the house couldn't care less about the first years.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione entering, whilst Fred and George leaned up against the wall. I searched my head for what I hadn't told them. My past. Various pranks. Draco's past. My favorite color? I couldn't think of anything they'd be upset about, at least not anything easily found out. "Tell you what?" I was genuinely puzzled, but what I was most focused on was Ginny. Poor dear, so very compassionate and good, she didn't deserve this. I sighed. "Can this wait until morning? Please? I'm busy at the moment, and it's been a long day." I told them. "Bet it's been." Muttered Ron under his breath. Harry nodded, and I sent my salvation a tiny smile.

Hermione sat on the bed, on Ginny's other side, and we both comforted her. Eventually it got cold, so we pulled my blankets over us, and after an hour more, we accidentally fell asleep together, lying under my blankets on the bed.

George's POV

I couldn't help it. Maybe it was that damn look in her eyes as she held my little sister. Maybe it was the way she acted when I'd first met her. Hell, maybe it was the way she never stopped defending the people she loved, I don't know. What I did know was that I loved her. I barely knew the girl, but I was deeply in love, darn it! I shook my head. There was no way I could sleep. I wondered if Ginny had stopped crying. I look at the clock. Half past midnight.

Sneaking to the girl's room, I opened the door, only to see Rose, with her arms wrapped around my sister, asleep. Hermione looked like she'd been doing something similar, but had rolled away while asleep. I grinned. I pulled the pillow from the headboard, and set them under their heads. Grabbing some extra blankets from my room, I draped them over the girl's so they'd be warm. Yep. Deeply in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rose's POV

I probably should have woken up with a cramp in my neck, but someone had been nice enough to put pillow under us, probably Hermione. There were also extra blankets on top of us. I got up quietly, so I wouldn't disturb Ginny. I showered and dressed, letting Ginny sleep in. It was Saturday, so why not? Hermione was gone, so I decided to track down the boys and see what they were up to. I wrote Ginny a short note, explaining, before I set off.

I knocked on the boy's dormitory door, which Harry opened. I smiled brightly at him. "So what did you want to talk about? Ginny's still in bed, but it's Saturday, so" I was pulled into the dorm and pushed roughly onto one of the beds. "Um, okay, didn't deserve I _that_. Where are the other boys? I suddenly have a longing for witnesses." I said, masking my seriousness with a lighter tone of voice.

"Don't mean to unnerve you, but we overheard your conversation with Mal- Draco." Harry said, almost saying Malfoy, but stopping himself. Wait. Overheard my… NO! They couldn't, they just couldn't! No one knew but Draco and Severus and I… NO! I noticed I wasn't saying anything so I merely whispered "I'm sorry. I… I guess I should've expected this. Goodbye." My voice broke throughout, and I stuttered several times, trying to prevent the tears from spilling over my eyes.

The memories were back. The ones I'd repressed, they were flooding into my mind. My Dad slapping me so hard that I flew back and hit my head on the table. My mother throwing things at me. And my refusal… when I told them that I wouldn't kill innocent people. And then the pain… I wiped a tear from my cheek and bolted for the door, not bothering to shut it behind me.

I would've run to the ends of the world if I could've outrun the memories. I couldn't. Draco would be in the Slytherin common room, which would've meant an explanation, so Severus was my only option. I ran to the potions room, where he sat at his desk grading papers. He looked up when I walked in, and when he saw my face he was reasonably alarmed. He walked over to me and brushed the tears off my cheeks before comforting me. I told him about the memories, but not about the other Gryffindor's involvement. I didn't want them to get in trouble, though I knew they probably deserved it.

When I stopped crying, I snuck into my dorm and curled up on my bed. I shut my bed curtains and locked them with a charm so that only I could open them. Slowly, I pulled out my locket from my dress. It showed me a picture of myself and Draco, the first Christmas when I'd lived at my Great-Aunts. We were both smiling. I was wearing a shirt and pants, which my Mother and Father had never allowed. It had always been dresses and gowns. Draco was wearing what he usually did, plus the smile. We had both been so happy. For me, it was like my first ever Christmas, because all the others had been so rotten they didn't count.

I brushed the tears from my cheeks as my eyes once more became blurry. This shouldn't happen. I never cried, I was almost always happy, and when I did cry it was physical pain, or for someone else. I heard someone calling from outside and recognized Harry's voice. Geez, did anyone else ever talk in their group?

"Rose? Please, come out. We're sorry. We weren't spying, really!"

"No! I'm staying here. Go away." I growled.

"Please? At least let me in, Rose, and Hermione. We want to help!" said Ginny. I sighed. Other than Draco, she was my only friend. I couldn't Push her away. I opened the curtains and glared at them.

"What do you _want?_" I asked. Wasn't my pain and suffering enough for them? They actually looked sorry and guilty.

Ginny and Hermione climbed in with me, and Ginny closed the curtains whilst Hermione put a silencing charm on them. We were closed in here, and no one could hear us. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would do it like that. And what you went through…" Hermione shook her head. Ginny nodded, and she had little tears running down her eyes again. I wondered if that was why she'd been crying.

I shook my head. "It's fine. It's not like they meant to hurt me, right?" but Hermione scowled. "It doesn't make their methods right! I swear I could just…" she drifted off in anger. I pulled Ginny over to me and wrapped my arm around Hermione. "It's all right. I'd just… made myself forget. Now I've got to remember again." I said. Boy was I remembering. Hermione nodded and Ginny wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed like that until we fell asleep. I was worried this would become a habit.

George's POV

We were ready when Rose came to the door. Harry set her on the bed, a little too roughly for my taste, and she teased us about witnesses. Now was _so not a time for jokes._ Wait. Did I just think that? I must be going mad! Well, while I was being mad, Harry had told her what we knew, and from the looks of it, she couldn't process it. She just stared at him. Then, one little tear spilled over, and she apologized – APOLOGIZED – before running out of the room. We didn't follow.

Eventually we heard her make her way to her dorm. When we went to apologize, we took Hermione and Ginny, because honestly there was no way we were going to get through this without some girls. Her bed curtains were shut, and when we tried to pull them open they wouldn't budge. "Charm. She's smart." Muttered Hermione to herself. Harry tried to coax her out, but she was as unmoving as her bed curtains.

Finally Ginny said "Please? At least let me in, Rose, and Hermione. We want to help!" and I heard a sigh. She opened the curtains and wearily asked "What do you _want?_" I had no answer. Ginny and Hermione climbed in, and Ginny shut the curtains. We couldn't even listen in, because there was a silence charm in place.

We waited out there for a while. Harry and Ron eventually went back to their rooms, and Fred followed an hour later, but I stayed there until I fell asleep on the floor next to their bed. I was whipped.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Gonna add Draco's POV! Tell me what you think – might want to do it more often!)**

Chapter Nine

Rose's POV

I awoke to the stirrings of Ginny and Hermione. I opened the bed curtains to see George lying next to my bed. I smiled. The sunlight was streaming in through a window, and for the first time since yesterday I wasn't so sad. I closed my curtains and woke up Hermione and Ginny. "Look at that!" I pointed to George, and they both 'awww'ed. It occurred to me that I had no proof that it was George. I just knew. Weird.

We slipped out of bed and pulled blankets on top of him. Setting a pillow behind his head, I giggled. This was so fun. Ginny grabbed a marker and drew a heart on the back of his hand, filling it in with 'your little sis.' I laughed quietly as Hermione took his palm and drew a smiley. Ginny tossed me the marker before she and Hermione headed to the showers. I looked down at him, and took his arm. 'Thank you.' I wrote on his wrist, before following Hermione and Ginny.

Walking in to the common room, I froze.

Draco's POV

I watched my best friend crawl, red-eyed, beyond the portrait. I walked up, but the stupid portrait wouldn't let me in. "She's my _sister_!" I growled, and though the painting looked sympathetic, it wouldn't let me through. So I sat. I sat until morning, when Potter came out.

I grabbed Potter by his collar. "What happened to Rose?" I growled. "Well, uh, Malfoy, maybe you can help." He told the painting to let us both through, and took me to the common room. He sat down, but I remained rigid and standing. I noticed Ronald Weasley, and Weasley Fred or George was standing by.

"What happened? What did you do?" I snarled. And he told me. I was livid. I threw myself at him, but Weasley 1 and 2 held me back. How dare they? He hurt her! I was going to kill him. "Draco? Draco!" I heard a voice call.

I turned to see Rose, dressed in new clothes, but still pretty beaten down. "Yes, Rose?" I said calmly, but through clenched teeth. The Weasels still hadn't let go of me. "What are you _doing_?" She cried. "I am defending you, your honor, and all that is good and holy in the world. Now if you'll excuse me…" I turned back to Harry. "NO! What if you get expelled? Would you leave me all alone?" she cried grabbing my arm, and pulling me back more forcefully than either of the Weasley's could have. She was really strong.

"C'mon. Let's go get breakfast." She said quietly. I followed her out, glaring at the three boys over my shoulder.

George's POV

I awoke covered in blankets, with a pillow behind my head, and a sore back. I almost got up, before I noticed the sketches on my arms and hands. I saw a heart with 'your little sister' inside it, and grinned thinking of Ginny. On my palm I saw a smiley face, with Hermione's artistic ability behind it. But the third mark surprised me. 'Thank you' was written in beautiful script across my wrist. I smiled. I knew just what to do.

Rose's POV (again)

After breakfast, Draco had promised not to kill anyone, or even bodily injure them, so I went on a walk by the lake. Sitting under an enormous oak, I watched as the water swayed gently to and fro, noting the birds in the sky and the grass swaying in the breeze. It was early winter, but still nice weather, surprisingly, not that I was complaining. It was December 1st tomorrow; wasn't it? I wasn't paying any sort of attention to the dates, but it occurred to me that Christmas would be soon.

Suddenly two hands were covering my eyes. "Guess who?" said a voice easily recognizable. "George Weasley, get off." I teased with a smile. I was smiling. Only he could make me smile at a time like this. "Only if you promise to keep your eyes closed." To which I nodded. I felt something on my wrist. "Open your eyes." Of course, the first thing I did was look at my wrist. My eyes teared up at what they saw.

'You're Welcome' was written messily on it, in the same marker with which we'd written on his.

I looked up at him, and was surprised to feel his lips on mine. Whoa. Wasn't expecting him to like me. Did I like him? Yes. I did. I was shocked. That's what I'd felt for him, it all made perfect sense. How he could make me laugh. How I got butterflies when he smiled. Everything.

When he pulled away, he said "I like you. A lot." And I smiled. "I like you too. A lot." I mimicked happily. He smiled, and brought his lips back to mine momentarily before pulling me to my feet. "I'm sorry for what we did." He told me, and I believed him. I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. I was trying to hide my past from everyone, including myself, but it would never have worked." He looked at me. "Can you feel hate?" he teased, but I shook my head. "I've never felt it before, so I don't know. I should probably hate a lot of people, now I think about it. Huh. Weird." I though aloud.

We walked away, into the field that led to Hagrid's, enjoying each other's company. "What was it like?" he asked, and I stared. "What?" I whispered, and he blushed. "What was it like? When you were…" He looked down. "It… hurt. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I was young; I don't remember that much of it. The beatings were probably worse. At least the curse didn't leave any visible marks. It took forever trying to heal the damn wounds. Have you ever tried to hide a bruise? I was reduced to using muggle makeup!" I protested, trying to put a fun spin on something that was the opposite of fun. He pulled me to him, pressing me against his body comfortingly. I nuzzled his sternum, and everything was okay.

We walked back to our dorms, and I felt whole.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rose's POV

A couple of weeks had passed and I was blissfully happy. George had told Fred about us, because he couldn't hide anything from Fred, who in turn had told his parents and Ginny, who had told Harry, who had told Ron, who had spilled to Hermione. Everyone was happy for us, and they all hoped (or knew) that I would forgive them, especially since I was dating George. I hadn't met Mr. or Mrs. Weasley yet, but George described them in detail. I liked them, and apparently they wanted to meet me. I wasn't sure if they would approve; although everyone hates us purebloods because we're supposedly _prejudiced_ the rest of the wizarding population is still pretty judgey about us. They all stereotype, and I thought that maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would judge me by my blood, or my relatives, or my money… the list went on.

For now, though, I was contented to know that George and I were together. The only bump in the road was Draco. He'd been... hesitant. He didn't like the Weasleys and he didn't want to be near them. He _did_ want me to be happy however, and he eventually realized that George made me happy. Although he was in no terms _friendly_ with the rest of the group, he was civil to Fred, and nice to George and Ginny. Ginny, as it turned out, is one of my closest friends.

The urge to meet the rest of the Weasleys compounded with a longing to see the ones I knew over the holiday break. This led to the Weasleys inviting me, my Great-Aunts, and Draco to the burrow for a few days before Christmas, and my saying yes. Draco, although determined, yielded to my pleas, and also agreed to come along. My Great-Aunt were eagerly coming along, though they would stay with the Lovegoods. Apparently, Xavier had been friends with them in their Hogwarts years, and they wanted to catch up. I made a mental note to get to know Luna better.

All of these events, and a few smaller, less notable ones, formed into my current dilemmas. (1) What to pack to the Weasleys? (2) How to get Draco to pack for the Weasleys? (3) How to get my eccentric Great-Aunts to the Lovegoods, ready and prepared for four days, the duration of which would be spent without me? (4) How to then get myself and Draco to the Weasleys, by broomstick, because we were underage? (5) How to do this and remain attractive, looking as though I was prepared for the visit, and _sane_.

Dilemma #1: I would pack a couple of muggle outfits, because they would be practical, a few shirts and pants, and a dress, all of which were well-fitting and logical, without consuming a great deal of space. I'd been told to bring Tiffy and Flamel, because the Weasleys wanted to meet them, and Ginny had grown attached to Tiffy. I'd pack two pairs of shoes; a pair of pumps and a pair of sneakers. The pumps had a spell on them to match whatever outfit I was wearing, and the sneakers were sneakers. I'd also pack the travel necessities.

Dilemma #2: I inform Draco that he can pack for himself _or I'll pack for him_. It works nicely, and he's packed in 45 minutes, no following complaints.

Dilemma #3: I have them pack. I get my Great-Aunt Miranda, the less insane of the two, to keep an eye out for Melinda, which she generally does anyway. I inform Xavier and Luna of their temperaments.

Dilemma #4: I hold Tiffy, Flamel's cage, and the smaller of the two bags, while Draco carries the bigger bag. It's not really a long ride, and we do quite well. I remain in the same state which I'd left; well groomed and grinning.

I succeeded! Hermione and Harry were also staying there over the holiday break. George hugged me while Draco stood, stiff and scowling and awkward. Fred, being wonderful, took his arm, and gave him a tour of the house, while Tiffy walked up to Ginny and purred. Ginny and Harry hugged me, followed by Ron and Hermione. I was given a tour of the house, and introduced to Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. We sat on the couch to talk.

"So, you work with dragons? That must be so cool!" I exclaimed when Charlie told me of his profession. Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, it's interesting. Are you interested in animals?" At that moment, Tiffy had the good timing to jump into my lap and look curiously at Charlie, as if saying, 'what am I, invisible?' I raised one eyebrow, and he laughed. Just then, someone opened the door, and I saw a pretty woman with a motherly appearance enter.

A general chorus of "Mom!"s erupted throughout the building, before Tiffy walked up to her and rubbed against her leg. "Hello! You must be Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said. She looked welcoming, and I didn't feel as though she was appraising me, as most people did. I smiled at her and nodded. "Nice to meet you too!" She smiled at me, before hugging the twins and Ron.

"So. Tell me about yourself, Rose. Everything from your favorite color to how you tell my sons apart. Nothing is too trivial." Said Mrs. Weasley. I grinned. "They generally have a G or an F on their shirts. Did you know they switch shirts? It's annoying. Besides, Fred talks more." I told her grinning at Fred when I mentioned him. Draco sat next to me on the couch, wearily surveying the scene.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Draco and forced a smile on her face. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Good to see you again. I don't suppose your parents know you're here, huh?" she said, the tight smile still politely in place. He was about to snap at her, so I cut him off. "We neglected to inform them, and I'd _greatly_ appreciate your doing the same. They aren't too welcoming of… outside beliefs within their family." I nudged Draco with my elbow, who nodded at his feet.

"Of course, I doubt they'd even listen to me anyway." Mrs. Weasley had an underlying note of dislike in her tone. George sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Ginny sat next to Draco, but being Ginny, he didn't mind. Had it been Harry… but Harry was too smart to do that. Harry did, however, sit on Ginny's other side, but Draco didn't speak.

"Well, are you… is your family… I mean I've heard some things…" Mrs. Weasley stumbled along, beating around the bush, until her son cut her off with a glare. "Well… my parents died a couple of years ago, but they weren't… missed too much. I live with my Great-Aunts now, they're kind of the black sheep of the family, but they're amazing. I think you'd like them." I told her with a smile, but she frowned. "How can you not miss your late parents?" she asked, as if this was an affront to her. "Well… they weren't… I mean…" I was now the one stumbling, but I blanched as Draco growled "They beat her like a rug." Slapping his arm, I turned apologetically to Mrs. Weasley. "He's exaggerating. They just embraced different forms of punishment is all. Nothing abruptly uncommon!" I was covering my rear end, and I knew it. "Well using magic is pretty damn uncommon" Draco began, but was cut off by my hand wrapping firmly around his mouth. He glared, and I glared back.

Mrs. Weasley's mouth was in a firm line, her skin completely white, and I was worried for her health. "Mrs. Weasley? Are you OK?" I asked slowly. She nodded her head minutely, before spinning about as the door opened. A man came in who I assumed was Mr. Weasley. "Arthur!" yep, Mr. Weasley "Won't you come with me?" said Mrs. Weasley, ushering him into another room. Great. Mr. Weasley waved at me over his shoulder.

I pulled my hand away and glared at Draco. "What? They'd have found out anyway. Better to get your baggage out of the way first thing." He said cheekily. George patted my shoulder. "Don't worry Rose! My Mom cares about more than your past. She likes you!" he assured me. I gave him a small smile, and his parents came into the room.

"Nice to meet you Rose!" said a cheery Mr. Weasley. Draco opened his mouth, and I covered it. "Good to see you too, Draco." He said in an equally greeting voice. Draco's eyes widened slightly and I felt him smile under my hand. "Be nice." I hissed into his ear before dropping my hand and smiling at Mr. Weasley. Draco's smile was gone by the time I dropped it. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Weasley." I greeted with a nod. Draco nodded at him, but it wasn't threatening. I considered this a positive sign, and moved on.

We chatted a while, before Mrs. Weasley called us in for dinner. As we sat there, Draco complimented her cooking. This surprised me, not because it was a bad meal (it was probably the best I'd ever had) but because he never complimented anything, outside of me, because he was always dear to me. Mrs. Weasley stared, before saying "Thank you, Draco." Hermione didn't let it go. "Don't you appreciate your house elves?" she snapped. Ron elbowed her. I sighed. Draco glared. "Of _course_ I appreciate them. They're around more than my parents." He spat. I glared at him, and George patted my knee comfortingly.

Hermione had nothing more to say, but Ron did. "Sorry, but she's founder of S.P.E.W. and all." He told him apologetically. "Wait. _You_ founded that? Huh. Well. I can't say I'm surprised." I said, and I shouldn't have been, but I'd never thought she'd been behind it. "Why do you say that?" she asked, not angry, but with the ability to become angry _very_ quickly.

"Oh, just that you seem very active in that sort of thing." I said. "What's that sort of thing? Do _you_ have house elves?" she demanded. I wasn't going to lie, so I answered "One." This was true. Her name was Elle. Hermione scowled. "Has she ever been paid?" she demanded. I lost my appetite. I shook my head. Why would I pay a house elf? She didn't want to be paid; we bought her anything she wanted, gave her a home, and anything we thought she could possibly need. Draco was smiling deviously. Apparently he knew something I didn't.

"Why not? They deserve pay too!" Hermione cried. "We give her anything she wants… I never thought about it. I suppose we could, but I can't imagine she'd let us." I said, more ponderous that argumentative. She was certainly raising some interesting questions.

"Anything she wants? What about clothing? What about good food, and love? Do you give her those too?" Hermione snarled. "I think you have the wrong impression…" I was blushing furiously. Now I knew why Draco was smiling.

"And what's the _right_ impression?" cried Hermione. "Well… Elle was freed years ago… she just didn't want to leave. Her bedroom is next to mine, actually. And she eats dinner with us, so I guess her food is as good as ours. And I assure you, she's well loved." I told her, and for one Hermione was speechless. Fred was never speechless, however. "You have a _free_ house elf?" he asked. I nodded, blushing still. George chuckled next to me. "Congratulations, Rose, Hermione has never lost an argument." I frowned. "It wasn't an argument. I don't argue." Fred grinned mischievously. "Don't you?" he asked. "No, I don't" I said, and I realized what he was trying to lead me into.

"Yes you do." He said, and with a small smile I said, "Okay" and went back to eating. He stared. He laughed. He patted me on the back, which required reaching behind George. He fell off his chair.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I've decided that I won't kill off Fred. I love him too much. He and Angelina will get together, and have Fred and Roxanne, and be a happy little family, so that Rose and George can stay together, because if I'm going to break one rule, I'm gonna break all of them.)**

Chapter Eleven

Rose's POV

I was going to sleep in Ginny's room, with Hermione. Draco had been offered George and Fred's room or Ron's room with Ron and Harry. I'd stifled a laugh, but Fred and George hadn't. Draco's luggage was moved in with Fred and George without further ado.

After I'd carried my bag and Flamel's cage to my room, Ginny and Hermione decided to play a game, Truth or Dare. OH. DEAR. MERLIN. I was in trouble.

For a while they chose each other until Hermione chose me. I answered steadily with truth. I could only imagine the horrors dare would leave me. "Do you really earn your grades at potions, or does Snape give them to you?" asked Hermione. I should have guessed this would be about school. "Well… I earn them. Snape doesn't take off house points for me, but I don't think he gives me extra credit… though sometimes he does let me take the less-dangerous potions home, if I did them well." I chose Ginny, who informed us that her first crush was on one of her older brother's friends, although I'd certainly never heard of him. She chose me again. "Define less-dangerous-potions." Hmmm. "He didn't let me take home anything that could be used to cause bodily harm. He let me take the love potion, God only knows why. I sent it to my cousin. Hear she's married now. He let me take home healing potions, and anything used to better something." I told her, counting off every potion I'd ever taken home in my head.

Ginny chuckled when I mentioned my newlywed cousin. Only Hermione got the significance of the healing potions. Hermione told us about her worst grade, a charms quiz, and I was once more questioned. I noticed that this wasn't very evenly distributed. I chose truth. "Why are you dating George? No offense or anything, it's just that Fred seems to be more popular, and you never seemed to like him." Hermione said inquisitively. "Well… He makes me smile, I guess. No one else can make me smile as often as he does, and he makes me feel calmer. Like my life isn't filled with crazy great-aunts and rebellious Slytherins." Ginny grinned, and I called on her. She told us about her favorite brother (Bill, Fred and George, Ron, or Charlie) to which we all laughed. I noticed that she'd left off Percy, and I didn't think it was accidental.

Ginny asked me, truth, "Why do you like Draco. He's a Slytherin." I frowned, but I'd known this would be coming. "So is Blaise Zabini, and Theo Nott, and Pansy Parkinson, and they're all my friends. Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you're a bad person. A Slytherin's characteristics are cunning, ambition, and the will to do whatever it takes to meet their ends. Unfortunately, their ends are often chosen for them." I said sadly. "Yeah, by other Slytherins!" cried Hermione, and I was suddenly angry. "NO! By Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws who seclude and isolate them until they're willing to turn to _anyone_ or _ANYTHING_ to be free and accepted. Their ends could be the Order of the Phoenix, or killing death eaters, and they'd die for that cause, but they're _unwelcome_ so they choose another cause. Voldemorte, sometimes, yes.

They stared. Hermione's mouth was open a little and Ginny's eyes were wide. "I… I never thought about it before. I just assumed they were on that path, because of their parents." Said Ginny. I shook my head, and gently said. "Some are, but you'd be surprised how a little welcoming would help. It takes a lot of courage to say 'no' and that's not something Slytherins have, is it? If they had _help_ they might be able to, but no respected Gryffindor would ever help them, would they? So they say 'yes', and Gryffindors blame _them_ for doing it." I sighed.

"You're a Gryffindor too." Hermione reminded me, and I smirked. "I am a Gryffindor. I'm courageous, and stubborn to no end, and I fit well into my house. But I am friends with Slytherins. I'm practically _mother_ to the first year Slytherins, who get abused to no end. I fight _for_ them." I whispered the last part, remembering just how hard I'd fought. Hermione's voice was that of someone who'd just had an epiphany. "_You_ said 'no', didn't you? They beat you. They used the unforgivable. What did they do when you were put into Gryffindor?" she asked, eyes widening as she thought of a new beating. "The same. They were going to make me a death eater before any of 'those ridiculous ideas' got into my head. They were really beating me for two things at once, I guess." I murmured. When had truth and dare turned into an interrogation?

Someone knocked on the door, and George entered, followed by Fred. "Watcha doin' folks?" asked Fred. George sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pecking my cheek. "Truth or Dare!" said Ginny with a grin. "OOOH, Goody! Can we play, ladies?" asked Fred eagerly. Ginny nodded ecstatically and Hermione grinned. "Truth or Dare" I asked Fred wearily, already knowing the answer. "DARE!" he shouted.

I sighed. Angelina would kill me if I didn't ask… "Ask Angelina Johnson on a date when we get back to Hogwarts." I told him. She'd had a crush on him _forever_. Fred grinned. "Really? That's it?" He seemed pretty happy for some reason. I shook my head. "Don't tell her it's a dare!" I cried, imagining the reaction if she found out I was behind it. "He was going to do that anyway." George whispered in my ear. "Well why didn't you do it before? Angie's been bugging us all for _weeks_ about it!" I cried. Fred grinned. "Really? Cool!" he shouted. I shook my head. "If you break her heart and we have to listen to her about it for months, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" I growled. Hermione nodded. "Seriously George, it was enough to drive us insane before you were going to ask her out. If you break her heart, you'll be too dead to have a living hell." She informed him with furrowed brows. Ron and Harry came in, not bothering to knock. "Hello, girls! May I inquire as to the topic of discussion?" Ron said in a very un-Ron-like manner. Ginny laughed. Ron sat down behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. Harry did the same with Ginny, planting a kiss on her fingers.

"Fred is asking Angie out!" George cheered. Harry grinned. "Good for you, Fred." Ron snorted. "All I can say is it had better work out." We laughed. Harry grinned. "You guys want to have a quidditch match? We don't have enough players." I nodded, along with Ginny, Fred and George. Hermione shook her head but offered to watch. Ginny, Harry and I were on one team, George, Fred and Ron on the other. I coaxed Draco into coming to watch.

George, Fred and Ron ended up winning, but only by a few points. Ginny and I decided to take a walk, but Hermione declined, saying she was cold. I didn't blame her. It looked as though it would snow, and it being the fifteenth of December in England, I wasn't surprised.

We mainly walked in comfortable silence, not going anywhere, but not really caring where we ended up either. After twenty minutes, we decided to walk back to the burrow. When we got there Fred and Ron jumped from behind us, which resulted in Ginny screaming, and me hitting Ron's face. I couldn't help it; I'd been taught self-defense since I was two years old.

"I am _so_ _sorry_ Ron!" I apologized. Ginny rolled her eyes. "It serves him right." Ron shook his head. "Remind me never to prank you." Said Fred teasingly. "What did you think I was?" Ron asked, rubbing his jaw. "I don't know – an intruder? It was reflexes!" George grinned. "You put some might behind that, too." Muttered Ron. Hermione was laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Just some fluff)**

Chapter Twelve

Rose's POV

I awoke early, just after dawn. I dress silently and walked out to the garden. Sitting down, I watched as the new sun hung among the clouds, shedding beautiful light on the flowers. Mrs. Weasley had put a spell on them so that they lasted through winter, and I was extremely grateful at the moment. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, smelling the flowers and the dirt and the grass… it was earthy, homey.

I had a garden like this at my great-aunt's house. It was beautiful. It was all up on a little brick foundation. There were roses, pansies, lilies, anything floral. It was mostly girly, and I felt completely safe there, like nothing could hurt me. The feeling was somewhat replicated here. My thoughts drifted slightly, and I thought about how I felt with George and Draco. It was the same safe, happy feeling, although it was completely different. I loved Draco, but I was _in_ love with George.

I was, wasn't I? In love. I thought of him almost constantly. I felt so serene around him. I trusted him with everything. I jumped a mile high when I heard "Good morning beautiful." Turning, I saw George's smiling face. I laughed. "It's a little early George. What are you doing?" He chuckled. "I'm standing in my garden watching something beautiful. What are you doing?" I laughed. "I love gardens. They make me feel safe." I told him.

He sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips to my head. I sighed. Turning so that I lay against him, I nuzzled my face into his neck. "We should probably go up to bed. It's only 7:30, it's a Saturday, and it's a break…" He trailed off. I smiled.

"What can I say? The early bird gets the worm." He pulled away and I frowned. "What's that mean?" I laughed. "It's a muggle saying. It means that if you get up early you'll get what you want from the day before anyone else is even away." He laughed. "I never thought a pureblood would know something about muggles that I didn't." he muttered to himself. I frowned. How could he say that? Did he think I was a dirty, no-good pureblood like all the other Gryffindors seemed to?

He caught sight of my face. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Sweetheart," he tilted my chin up to his face "you are the most wonderful" he kissed my lips gently "sweet" kiss "adorable" kiss "magnificent" kiss "intelligent" kiss "beautiful" kiss "caring" kiss "perfect" I pulled away before he could kiss me again. I laughed at his bewildered, slightly surprised expression. "First of all, no one's perfect." He shook his head and murmured "you're perfect to me" into my ear. I giggled before continuing. "Secondly, you're forgetting my favorite trait!" I said, feigning offense. "What's that?" he asked, a wry expression on his face.

"Yours." I whispered, before pressing my lips to his. He pulled away and smirked. "Can I visit you over break?" he asked, a longing in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. I smiled. "Of course, if you want to. We've got _plenty_ of room. Rather lonesome really, the house is more of a mansion, but we've sealed a couple of wings off, so Mmm" I was cut off abruptly by his lips. "You talk too much, you know that?" he teased, brushing some of my hair behind my ear gently. "I've been told. Don't you want a lecture on the history of the mansion, the origins of my family line, the destitute foundation of pureblood society" he pressed a finger to my lips, effectively silencing me. "You're doing it again." He whispered, before pulling me to him.

I sighed. "We should go in. We could make breakfast for your family. Your Mom would appreciate it." I muttered against his lips. He laughed. "Always so eager to help others." I rolled my eyes. "Well, maybe you could do _me_ a favor. You see, my girlfriend is just a tad too eager to run off on me. What_ever_ can I_ do_?" he said in a teasing, slightly mocking voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. We can't stay here forever. I'm getting cold." I told him. He grinned. "You _know_ the house _is_ fairly warm." He said wistfully. I laughed. "Now you see the appeal." I teased, standing up and pulling him to his feet. "Mmm. However, that doesn't mean we can't resume our former activities." He reached down to kiss my lips, before taking my hand. "C'mon, you're right, it's cold out here." I chuckled, before following him inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy, but I intend to post a lot over the upcoming winter break. Thank you for being so patient!)**

Chapter Thirteen

Rose's POV

I lay awake that night, still unused to the sounds around the house. They weren't unpleasant; I much preferred them to the sounds of the old mansion I'd lived in with my parents. They were just different from the ones I experienced at home, with Miranda and Melinda snoring on a different floor beneath me. There was the hooting of an owl outside the window that _almost_ sounded like the owls in our tiny owlery downstairs. The creak of the old house was there too, although it was just a little off somehow. I focused on these, and a few others, trying to drift into sleep _without_ trying.

After an hour or so I gave up. Grabbing my notebook and a pencil, I tip-toed downstairs. I sat at the kitchen table and thought for a moment. What to draw, what to draw. Then it occurred to me, in one of those bursts of epiphany that so many artists adore.

I drew. I must have sketched for hours. After such an effort, I was thoroughly exhausted and tip-toed back into my room. Snuggling into my covers, I found the spicy smell of the quilt oddly comforting, and drifted off to sleep with only one final thought tugging at the back of my mind; where'd I leave that picture?

George's POV

I woke up late, but Fred was still asleep above me, so I didn't feel _too_ awfully bad about it. Trudging out of bed, I remembered that Rose was staying here, so I quickly showered and changed into jeans and a T-shirt. I walked downstairs to see a my family crowding around something. I noticed that Ginny was pulling Mal- Draco over there, but focused rather on what they were staring at. My mouth hung open when I saw what it was.

In pencil was my family. Up front was Ginny, grinning, with Arnold the pigmy puff standing on her shoulder. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, with her hair let loose across her shoulders, and her freckles protruding. Behind her were Mum and Dad, smiling into the camera. Mum's eyes were smiling in a way even most of our pictures couldn't capture and Dad's glasses were slightly crooked, as if we'd caught him off guard. Fred and I stood off to the left, wearing one of our Christmas jumpers, so that they could tell us apart. We were both doing our best to look angelic, but Fred was holding something behind his back, and my look of innocence was crumbling into a smirk. Charlie stood on their other side, laughing over something with Bill. They were so lifelike, it could have been a picture. To their right stood Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron had his arm around both and smiled straight into our faces, but Hermione had her nose buried in a book, only her eyes acknowledging our presence. Harry was grinning at them both, and his arm reached back around Ron while his other hand held his wand.

Even Percy was there. He stood to their side, hands in his pockets, hair perfect as always. He didn't look completely comfortable, but he was still there as part of the family.

"Who drew this?" I asked. Ginny spoke up first. "Draco thinks Rose did, and we don't have any better guesses. Did you know she drew?" She bubbled over happily. I shook my head.

We heard a noise behind us and turned. "Hey, what's up?" Rose's sweet voice could be heard over the din of the house. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing ay makeup, as usual. She saw the picture and blushed scarlet. "Oh. Sorry, I guess I left that down here. I hope it didn't offend you or anything, I just thought" but Mum had already wrapped her arms around her.

Bill and Charlie were grinning at her, and I thought Draco looked happy for a second. "Why on earth would you apologize?" whispered Mum, and I swear a tear fell down her cheek. Rose blushed again, a most lovely, picturesque thing on her, and shrugged. Mum pulled away, leaving room for Ginny to jump on her. Not literally, though she might as well have, for she hugged her with such force that they both fell over.

Fred's less than impeccable timing had him walking in at that moment. "Hey. What are you guys doing on the floor?" He murmured, still in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes drowsily. Ginny jumped up. "Rose-drew-the-most-fabulous-drawing-of-all-of-us-and-it's-so-pretty-and-everyone's-here-and-MUMLETMEHAVECOFFEE!" she cried out, all in one word. Oh. Coffee. That explained a lot. Was Mum crazy, then?

Rose slowly sat up, looking a bit dizzy. I walked over, as did Draco, and we pulled her up. Draco frowned at Ginny, but she was too hyped up on coffee to notice. Harry walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, which seemed to calm her down a bit. "Okaaaay, so where's the drawing?" Fred blinked at us as though we all had just dyed our hair green for the sake of it. He should be used to this by now. He was usually the cause.

Bill and Charlie were looking at it, so Bill passed it to Fred. Fred blinked. Fred rubbed his eyes. Fred took another look. Fred grinned devilishly, and tackled Rose. "Aaaah!" she cried, to no avail.

Fred kissed her cheek before rising. Draco and I each took one hand and hoisted her up. She glared at everyone in the room. "The next person who does that will be bitten. I do not care who it is. If you doubt my sincerity, Draco can show you the scar from when _he_ doubted my sincerity." She growled, before yanking her ponytail holder out and putting her hair up again. Bill and Charlie burst out laughing whilst Draco glared at her. "You- you _bit_ Malfoy?" asked Harry, a little stunned. Rose nodded curtly. Ron turned expectantly to Draco.

"What?" Draco asked, apparently bewildered. "Show us the scar!" burst out Ron. Draco glared. "If you don't, we'll be forced to find it on our own." Threatened Ron, the moron that he was. Draco blanched, and pulled his sleeve up to reveal a crescent shaped bite mark.

I wasn't the only one to gape. "What did he do to deserve such animosity, my dear lady?" teased George. "He tried to carry me down the stairs." Replied Rose, in a much more civil tone. "She was having none of it." Muttered Draco.

"Like this?" asked Fred, before he slung her over his shoulder and began walking. Rose's look was homicidal. She grabbed one of his legs and pulled, bringing them both tumbling down. After the ruckus had died down, I managed to get my girlfriend separated from my brother.

I kissed her forehead and she leaned into me, tired even though it was already the afternoon. Dad wasn't here, but I assumed he was at the ministry, since it was a work day. "Hey Mum, did Dad see the drawing?" I asked. She nodded, before setting the drawing out of the way on a shelf, where it would be safe. I could tell that it meant a lot to her.

Setting some breakfast on the table, we ate, but my hand never left Rose's.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Rose's POV

I sat on George's lap, swinging my legs to and fro languidly. I was reading a book, but I found it difficult to concentrate while he was messing with my hair. I sighed. "George stop that, I can't focus." He grinned devilishly. "Well, maybe that's my goal. I can think of _several_ more favorable activities." He said, before pulling me closer and kissing me firmly on the mouth. "Mmm! George, stop, I'm trying to read!" I cried, because the chances we'd get away with this in a house with this many people were beyond slim. He pulled away with a fake how-could-you-hurt-me-so look on his face, and I laughed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Now you laugh at my pain?" he teasingly wailed. Then he smiled mischievously. "Well, I suppose your laugh does sound quite nice. In fact, I think I wouldn't mind hearing it again… and revenge does seem to be in order…" at this point he tackled me to the floor, tickling me savagely. "George giggle stop it giggle I mean it! laugh get off tiny shriek" I pushed him off with a glare. He grinned cheekily, no remorse or shame identifiable.

I climbed back onto the couch and searched for my book. "Awww, Rose, don't be mad!" he said, worry written on his face. He handed me my book, and pulled me onto his lap. I was leaning against his strong chest, my face in his neck, his mouth next to my ear. "I'm sorry, Rose." He whispered, and I knew he was so I pressed a tiny kiss to his neck and reopened my book, searching for my place. "Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully. I risked a glance at him, from beneath my eyelashes. "As forgiven as you'll ever be." I said, my voice ringing clear in the empty living room.

Mrs. Weasley was out shopping, Mr. Weasley was running errands. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Fred were outside, playing quidditch or fighting in the snow. Charlie and Bill had run into town for something or other; more than likely they were more interested in adventure than whatever it was the stores had to offer. It was never dull in the Weasley house for me, but they'd been here all their lives. I suppose crazy must get monotonous after a time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously. I laughed. "George darling, you're in trouble every two seconds. I doubt you'll ever be forgiven by everyone at any single point in time. Unless you reform, that is, but then you wouldn't be our George." I said lightly, kissing his lips and lingering just a moment. She found her place and began reading again.

He shook his head. "Honestly, you ought to be a Ravenclaw." He murmured, playing with my hair again. Tiffy jumped onto my book, mewing for attention. "Silly cat." I murmured, rubbing behind her ears. "I rather sympathize with her. Both pining for attention, and being denied. Tragic, really it is." He murmured in a voice so obviously full of fake sorrow I nearly snorted. "Absolutely dreadful, it is. How dare I try to read a book? It should be outlawed." I taunted, slapping his hand off my hair. "Hmmm. I'll write to Parliament. Why can't I play with your hair?" he murmured lazily, leaning back. "Because you're being a pain in the arse." I responded, laughing when he shot up. "Rosie! Do you kiss me with that mouth?" he teased. "Not if you call me Rosie again." I replied tauntingly.

He chuckled and pecked my cheek. I gasped in surprise when he stood up, flinging me, Tiffy, and the book to the floor. "What was that for?" I cried out indignantly. He grinned. "Oh, nothing, _Rosie_." I see. He obviously didn't think I'd make good on my threats.

I considered tackling him, but decided against it. This was when the most ingenious plan formulated in my cunning little Slytherin-befriending mind. "Mmm-kay. Whatever you say George." I replied pleasantly with what I hoped was a seductive smile, before walking to the door, slipping on my boots and grabbing a jacket.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rose's POV

My plan had been working perfectly. After explaining it briefly to Ginny and Hermione, they'd jumped on board. Ginny was eager to make her brother take me seriously, and Hermione was probably so used to insane plans, she took it all in stride. "So… you're not going to kiss him… are you sure that's a good idea?" Ginny had said at first. "Of course. He's going to admit that I'm utterly superior." I told her.

What I didn't say was that I wanted to know he was there for me completely, not just for the snogging. I trusted George, but I needed to know that he loved me before I could really commit… after my parents, committing was hard.

I was now sitting in the garden. It had snowed recently, and I was admiring the virgin drifts amongst the petals. "Hey beautiful!" said George behind me. I laughed. "Déjà vu! Hey George." He sat next to me, and I leaned into him, settling against his side. "So, why are you refusing to kiss me?" he whispered gently. He almost sounded… sad. "Because you called me Rosie." I said loudly, trying to sound irked. "Is that all?" George asked, being unusually insightful. "Well… no… I, uh, wanted to… um…" George pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. "You wanted to know why I was dating you. You wanted to know if I was just interested in snogging." George said. It wasn't a question so much as a statement. I nodded into his chest. He sighed before pulling away and lifting my chin up so that I couldn't break eye contact.

"Listen to me. I'm dating you because I want _you_. If I wanted a quick snog, I wouldn't choose a girl who's friends with Draco Malfoy, or a girl with a beautiful inquisitive mind. I'd choose some mindless twit who would date me unquestioningly, who would be easy to date without any problems along the way. But I chose _you_. And that's exactly why I chose you, Rose, because you are such a wonderful, kind, caring person, and you're so… so you." He brushed away a tear that lingered on my cheek. "Thank you." I whispered my voice barely there. He grinned his signature grin and pulled me back into his chest. "I love you." I could have sworn he said it. "What?" I asked, pulling away. Was I delirious? "I said I love you. I do." I brushed a tear from my cheek with my hand, my mouth slightly open.

I smiled, and it felt like my face was splitting open. "I… I love you too. Are you sure?" George looked confused. "What do you mean am I _sure_? Of course I'm sure!" he said, before gently pulling me to him. He lifted me onto his lap. "So, am I allowed to kiss you again?" he asked teasingly, but with an undertone of genuine curiosity. I rolled my eyes and pulled him onto me, lips meeting lips.

He pulled away after a minute. "I take that as a 'yes'. So, what do you want to do today?" he asked. I groaned. "Can't we just stay here?" He laughed. "In the garden or at the burrow?" I thought for a minute. It wasn't plausible to stay in the garden, so I opted for the latter. "You don't get bored of it? I think we should visit your aunts and the Lovegoods. You were saying you missed them." He murmured into my ear. I grinned. That was an excellent idea. "Really? Let's go! Where's Draco?" He laughed. "Not so content to stay now are we? I'll go get him, you find Tiffy and Flamel; Luna will want to see them." I nodded and he pulled me up, before kissing me on the cheek, and twining his fingers with mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose's POV

I was happily exhausted as I collapsed on the couch next to George. The Lovegoods had been happy to see us, as had my aunts, but when all of them were put together they drained you of energy. George wrapped his arm around me with a cheesy grin and I snuggled into his shoulder with a contented sigh.

Xavier had tried to feed us some of his tea, which I regretfully, but politely, accepted. The Weasleys knew better. Hermione sat next to me and Ginny fell in next to her, Harry following suit. A moment later Ron sat across from us and Fred stumbled in. "What do you want to do, Rose?" said Ginny. I laughed.

"We just got back from the most hectic thing I can imagine, and you want to find a new activity?" I chuckled. I sat up straight and thought for a moment as she looked expectantly. "Do you know what karaoke is?" I asked and when she shook her head I began to explain. "It's when you put music on, but without the singing, and you sing instead. Get it?" She nodded.

"How do you suppose we put music on?" she said.

"Wait here a minute, I'll bring down my player," I said and walked upstairs to rifle through my bag. In a side pocket I'd put an American muggle invention, the ITouch, with which I'd downloaded tons of karaoke songs and an app or two. My wealth extended to muggle money too.

"Here, what song do you want to sing? Or, I can put some the lyrics on screen if you want," I said but Ginny was staring at the machine.

"What is it?" she asked. I grinned again.

"It's a muggle music player. Here, I'll show you," I said, moving my fingers along the touch screen to pull up a song. "This is called Dancing Queen. It's performed by a band called ABBA," I told her, correctly assuming she wasn't fluent in muggle music.

"THAT. IS. AWESOME. Do you have wizard songs too?" said Fred loudly. I nodded yes. "Only a few," I said as Draco walked in with a scowl.

"Why are you so obsessed with messing with that thing?" he muttered before sitting in a chair. I smiled at him, to no avail. He was just being grouchy after all the Lovegood tea.

"Okay. So I do know one muggle song. It's called Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. Can you play it?" She said and searching my list I confirmed that I had the karaoke version.

She sang along prettily, although she'd forgotten some of the lyrics, and was greeted by applause. I noticed Draco leaning back with his eyes closed, looking as though he was sleeping. However, a second glance revealed that his muscles were coiled and he wasn't. "You're turn Draco!" I chirped.

"I won't hesitate to kill you," he said without moving.

"You won't hesitate to _try_," I said with a grin. "Anyone else want to go?" I asked and Ron popped up.

"Hermione would like to perform 'Valerie' by what's her name Winehouse and some guy," he said.

"Ron, it's Amy Winehouse and Mark Ronson. Furthermore, I only heard the song once. And Ron, I have no interest in performing that song," she argued with a glare.

"Too bad Hermione. You're on," I said with a grin, pulling the song up and setting the ITouch on the coffee table. With her eyes frozen wide open she began singing the song. Her voice was gorgeous, but she needed a little confidence. I nudged her with my elbow and started singing along. Her eyes lit up a little and she started singing louder.

When the song ended people clapped and looked curiously at me. "What?"

"When did you get music lessons?" asked Harry.

I didn't pay much attention to his question. "M&M started teaching me piano a year ago, and I briefly dabbled in Violin lessons. Why?"

"It's just, your voice sounds really pretty," muttered Fred.

"Gee, I don't suppose she's ever heard that before. From, maybe, every pureblood matriarch she's ever met. No, not familiar at all," said Draco sarcastically.

"You and I both know that they'd say anything to get me to sing rather than talk," I said with a roll of my eyes. "My voice isn't that good,"

"You _must _be joking," said Ginny with a look of pure disbelief on her countenance.

"Nope. Wish she was, though," said Draco, finally sitting up and opening her eyes.

"Hush. Who wants to sing next?" I said, picking up my ITouch and searching through songs.  
"I think you and George should sing something," said Ginny.

"No. If no one volunteers, I'll have to put my life on the line and nominate Draco," I said, dropping my gaze to the player in my hands. I hated singing in front of people.

"Tell you what. I'll sing if you will," he said with a look of apathy stretched on his face.

"No! Quit it, Draco," I growled, but the seed had been planted. I faced harassment from all sides, including George. "Fine! One song. That's it, or I swear I will leave the house. You first Draco,"

He frowned. "I don't know any muggle songs," he said. I blushed. In truth, he did. I'd made him listen to them for two years, but I'd told them they were wizard songs.

"Well, actually," I began. He looked up.

"Please tell me you're joking," he muttered. I shrugged and played with my nails. He groaned.

"So what do you want to sing?" I asked. He glared.

"Is Playing God on there? By Paramore?" He said and I nodded. He sang along impatiently.

"Your turn, sis," he growled.

"It's not my fault that I lied and tricked you into enjoying muggle music!" I said indignantly.

"It kinda is," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Be that way then," I said with a sheepish grin, turning the karaoke to Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne. I began singing along and before I could even get into the chorus Ginny pulled me up and began dancing with me. Fred and George jumped in quickly, followed by Ron and Harry who dragged Hermione in. Draco issued abundant refusals, but seemed enormously happy watching us from the seat of his chair as I continued to sing along.

The song finished to find Mrs. and Mr. Weasley standing at the door with a huge smile on their face. "Dinner's ready, kids," said Mrs. Weasley before they turned hesitantly into the kitchen.

George's POV

I sat next to Rose for dinner, watching her eat with delicate little bites and converse with my family. Her voice had been amazing, how could she not know that? It occurred to me that tomorrow would be our last day together. Mum and Dad had been perfectly happy to let all of us visit Rose for a couple of days after Christmas, when we'd exchange our gifts with her, but she left on the nineteenth and we went to see her on the twenty-seventh. That left over a week that I wouldn't see her at all.

I kissed her goodnight shortly before eleven when she and the girls went to their rooms to go to bed but I had trouble falling asleep. I wondered if she faced the same dilemma.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose POV

I woke up the next morning with a pit of worry in my stomach. It was the last day for eight days that I'd see George, or any of my friends besides Draco, and I intended to make the best of it. It was early, so I silently showered and dressed in an effort to let Ginny and Hermione sleep.

I decided to wear the pumps, which magically transformed into tan gladiator sandals, a white tank top, dark skinny jeans, and a dark red sweater. I pulled my bouncy blonde hair back with a matching red headband.

I walked downstairs to find Draco sitting in an armchair. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked quietly. All though it was unrealistic to think that anyone would hear me, it felt odd to taint the silence with sound.

"Your boyfriend snores. You?" he said with a grin, patting the seat next to him. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter.

"I don't know; couldn't sleep. I'm bored. Wanna make breakfast?" I asked. He grinned.

"I assume you mean for the entire family, right?" he said, to which I nodded.

"Of course. They've been nice enough to house us for the past four days," I said with a smile.

He shrugged. "You're welcome to, but I'd contaminate them, food poisoning being so easy and all," he said. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't cook, but it was a fact of life; eat something Draco Malfoy made, and it's likely you'll end up in St. Mungo's.

I pulled out some pans and began planning. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, French toast, and bacon should feed everyone satisfactorily. I began mixing ingredients together and turning on burners, just as Mrs. Weasley walked down. "You don't have to do that sweetheart, let me," she said gently, although she seemed touched.

"No, I want to! It's the least I can do after you've all been so kind," I responded. She smiled and fell silently into line next to me, stirring the scrambled eggs with a practiced hand.

Slowly more people awoke and came downstairs. Slowly Draco receded back into his shell and slowly I began to realize how much I would miss the hectic love of the burrow. I'd never before experienced a place so obviously a _home_. My home with my parents had been a haunted house, filled with violence and fear. My home now, with Miranda and Melinda and Elle, was wonderful- but it was neat, and tidy, and much too large and lonely to be as warm and close and tight as this little corner of the world.

When breakfast was done and we all sat at the massive table, I began to wonder how I'd cope without it.

Bill and Charlie went out to wrestle and play quidditch and do other men things. Fred, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had decided to go into a village of some sort, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were visiting some family friends for the holiday. Even Draco had left, gone off to some shop somewhere. Which left George and me. It struck me that this was all either a massive coincidence, or masterfully planned and coordinated. After a little conversation, we'd ended up on the couch.

"So, are you packed?" asked George with an underlying tone of sadness in his voice.

"Yep. Although I've no idea where my cat is," I said. Suddenly an annoyed meow sparked from the top of the bookshelf. Turning, I was forced to acknowledge Tiffy. "That answers that," I said, relieved.

"I'm gonna miss you," he murmured in my ear.

"It's only eight days. I think we'll survive. Maybe you'll figure out you're better off without me," I teased.

"Never. Besides, I'm eager to meet your house elf," he said. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me onto his lap.

"She wants to meet you too. For some reason she's got the impression that you're a fantastic genius. Can't imagine where she got it," I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, shifting under her. "When do you need to leave?" he said, suddenly serious. I looked at the clock. It read noon, and Elle wanted us home by six for dinner. That meant I'd need to leave the burrow at four to get everyone on their brooms in time.

"We've got four hours," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Well then let's make the best of them," he said with a devious grin.

"George," I warned, but he ignored me as he swept me up in his arms and strode out the front door.

"This is ridiculous," I growled as he carried me down the hill and set me down in the garden.

"Then why are you enjoying it?" he said with a cheeky smile. I glared, but leaned my head against his shoulder. "What should we pack to visit you?" he asked suddenly.

"Swimsuits, clothes, anything we can't supply automatically. I can't think of much you wouldn't already think to bring," I whispered against his cotton shirt, appreciating his smell. It was the most unique mix of spicy and sweet.

"Ginny's going to really miss you too, you know. We all will. Even Mum," he said, kissing the hair on the back of my head.

"I'll miss you all too, you know I will. Just enjoy Christmas with your family," I said, hoping that the 'you're lucky to have them' would be received by osmosis.

He nodded. We sat there for hours, even as the others returned. Eventually it was time to leave.

Draco had packed, Tiffy and Flamel were ready, and the broomsticks were by the door. Ginny and Hermione hugged me goodbye as Ron and Harry watched Draco leave eagerly.


	18. Chapter 18

George's POV

Mum had begged us to be on time, if not a few minutes late, but we'd ended up leaving a half hour early anyway. Everyone was eager to see Rose, to meet Elle, and see her house. The house, at least, didn't disappoint. Standing in front of the massive thing, I wondered if I'd get lost. It was painted entirely cream, with red shutters, a red roof, and red doors. The lawn was thick and green, with square flower beds filled carefully with red tulips. The perfection of it was intimidating.

Climbing the steps to the high-roofed front porch, we rang the doorbell and heard the ring of a bell in the interior.

A few moments later the door opened revealing a petite, elderly house elf, who I assumed was Elle. "You're early! Mistresses are upstairs. Rose is in the backyard. Don't go upstairs. I haven't cleaned yet. I is Elle," she said, holding out her hand. Something was off about her but it took me a moment to place it. She was wearing real clothes, clothes that had obviously been tailored to her body measurements. She wore a little red dress and matching slippers, with a tiny red bow around the few hairs she had on her head.

"It's nice to meet you Elle. I'm George, and this is Fred. That's Ginny and Harry, and over there's Hermione and Ron," I said introducing us all and shaking her hand. She nodded.

"I've heard of you," she said before eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "You're not going to hide clothes around the house, are you?" she asked, earning boisterous laughter from atop one of the mirroring staircases that lined the side walls.

"No, Elle, Hermione promises not to hide clothes anywhere," said Rose, entering from behind Elle, walking slowly and gracefully. She was wearing a loose gardening shirt and tight jeans, with the same gladiator sandals she'd worn the day she left. Her hair was tied behind her in a ponytail, and she was smiling. Somehow, she glowed. "Draco's in his room. I'll show you your rooms so you can stash your stuff, and then I'll drag him out," she said with a grin. Turning to Elle she said "Do you know where Melinda is? She was having a fit earlier; Miranda went to look for her,"

Elle shook her head. "Poor mistress. I think she in the library, or her room. Elle will be in the kitchen if you want Elle," she said, bustling away.

Hermione couldn't contain herself. "She's going to cook dinner?" Rose pursed her lips, deciding on a diplomatic but truthful answer.

"Probably. She wants to make a good impression on you guys. Please don't bring up S.P.E.W. or anything, she'd get offended," she warned, taking my hand and pulling us toward the staircase. We took a left and started down a long hallway lined with doors. Some had labels, things that read 'Library' 'Den' and 'Office'. It struck me for the first time the extent of Rose's family's wealth. We finally arrived at the end of the hallway.

"Just take a left at the stairs and keep going until you reach the dead end. Nice and simple," she said with a grin. "That's my room. George and Fred. Ron and Harry. Hermione and Ginny. I could get you guys separate rooms, if you wanted, but I didn't know," she said.

There were similar labels on the doors, reading our names so we didn't confuse them. She stepped to the door next to hers and began pounding loudly. "Draco, come out, they're here. Draco, if you don't come out I will knock this door down," she threatened and after a few moments Draco exited his room with a scowl. "Much better. You don't have to talk, but be civil," she said.

"Before you put your stuff in your room, be forewarned that Elle decked them out," she said absently, biting her lip. I curiously opened the door to be struck by how truthful she was being.

The room was painted scarlet, with a gold shag rug covering almost all the room except for a four inch perimeter of shiny hard wood. Two beds sat at opposite ends of the room, both decked in scarlet bedspreads and gold sheets, piled high with scarlet and gold pillows. Across the room was a scarlet plush couch, with pillows that had been embroidered with lions. Wood nightstands stood on either side of the beds with lamps on both and an alarm clock in the center one of each pair.

The room was, or course, massive. I noticed a desk on one wall, and a door opposite it. Walking in, I saw that the desk was outfitted with a notebook, pens, anything Fred and I could need. The door, apparently, led to a closet with shelves and hangers for organization.

I heard a gasp from the girls and walked out to see their rooms. Passing Rose I noticed that she looked pleased and embarrassed at the same time. The girls room, as it turned out, was very similar to ours. In place of the desk was a bookshelf, filled with books of all kinds. The rug was a more muted tone than in our room, and the flooring was a darker wood. The closet was walk-in, and the desk also had a journal. On the beds, in addition to the piles of pillows, were extra blankets, and rather than cotton sheets they were silk.

Ron and Harry's room, as it turned out, had similar nuances. Above the couch was a window that showed the front yard, and a few pictures lined the walls. "Do we get to see your room?" I asked Rose. She nodded and opened the door.

Her room, as it turned out, was a subtle blue color, like her eyes. The white oak floor wasn't masked by any carpeting. The room was smaller than ours, with no couch. There was a bookshelf pushed into the corner, with a beanbag that matched the walls next to it. A desk was pushed up against one of the walls, next to a window that showed the side yard. The bed was massive, and pushed into a corner. It too was piled high with pillows and blankets, but most of them had been pushed aside to reveal a sleeping area. There were doors, and at first I thought they were a closet, but then I saw the dresser in one corner. Rose opened them to reveal a balcony.

The balcony led above the backyard, a garden filled with plants and flowers so beautiful I can't describe them. A pool was in the middle; the reason, I expected, Rose had asked us to pack our swimsuits. Although the front yard had been the normal frosty temperature of England in winter, the backyard was warm, like summer had touched its lips on this portion of the Earth alone. A well-placed spell.

"Wow," I said, wrapping my arm around Roses waist.

"Yup. Elle and I love gardening, and M&M love gardens," she nodded before turning with a smile. "By the way, Hermione, I have something to show you," she said, pulling the girl down the hallway. A few doors before we got to the stairs we stopped at the door that read 'Library'. Opening the door, we stepped onto a balcony that lead to a spiral staircase that led to the first floor of a three story library. The first two stories were dedicated to walls and walls of books, so high that there was a ladder attached to the bookshelves. The third, however, was a wraparound balcony that featured plush chairs, couches, lamps, and windows that panned the entire area around the floor.

As Hermione stared open-mouthed I took the moment to whisper "So, who made those clothes for Elle?" into her ear.

"I did. The only clothes that would fit her were much too child-like," she said equally quietly. I shook my head at her.

"You're ridiculous," I said. I remembered having seen another room next to hers, and I assumed it was Elle's.

"No I'm not," she argued before Hermione turned to her.

"This is awesome," she blurted excitedly.

"Hello," said a timid voice behind me and I whirled around to see a startled, frail old woman wearing gray robes, a gray shawl, and a gray expression. Her hair was the palest blonde, nearly white, and her eyes were pallid green, as though they were supposed to be emerald but had been whitewashed. She was shorter than me by a head, but that may have been because she hunched a little, trying to diminish her appearance, it seemed.

"Melinda! What are you doing up here?" Rose asked curiously and little worriedly.

"I wanted to meet your friends. I'm glad you like the library," she said kindly to Hermione, extending her shaky hand to point to a corner of it. "That's where my favorite books are stored. I suggest you investigate the intellectual books down there. I used to be much like Rose describes you, before," she began, but immediately ceased and look frightened at Rose.

"It was good of you to come up here, Melinda, thank you. Would you like some hot chocolate?" asked Rose hurriedly, gently taking her arm as she freed herself from my grasp and walked her down the stairs.

"I'll have Elle make me some. You never could make it like she could, dear, with the creamy stuff. Nice to meet you," she called behind her shoulder.

"Did she seriously just come upstairs?" asked Draco, bewildered out of his sour mood.

"Apparently. God, I hope this is good. If she goes into another of her fits, I swear Elle is going to have a mental break," she muttered, looking up. "So you've met Great Aunt Melinda. Time to track down Miranda," she said absently.

"Rose! When did you plan on introducing me to these people? I was about to hex some very odd intruders!" cried an irritated voice from behind us.

"Just about to track you down, Mandy. Melinda just met them. Upstairs. She's having chocolate with Elle now," she said. The older woman, who was dressed in stately black robes, widened her eyes. Her blonde hair wasn't pale at all, but rather like Rose's, although her's was pinned into a tight bun. Her eyes, although blue like Rose's, were not warm and welcoming but rather icy. Even as I watched, they began to melt into a pool.

"She went upstairs?" she said quietly before shaking her head sharply and muttering an unrepeatable word. "Dinner at seven, sharp. No need to get Elle any more worked up," she ordered before turning in the direction Melinda had gone.

"Why didn't she hex them? I think your Great Aunt is getting soft," murmured Draco with a hint of regret.

"Alas, I doubt anyone could ever have such luck," laughed Rose. "Do you want to see the rest of the house before dinner, or would you rather go into the gardens?" she said with a smile.

Almost everyone wanted to see the gardens, so she led us through some glass doors in the back of the house and let us roam around the flowers and aromas for awhile. Draco hung out warily near the roses, a bunch of prickly flowers that were just coming into bloom. Harry and Ginny walked among some begonias and Hermione was informing Ron about the healing powers of some of the herbs.

I was strolling while Rose twisted some of her hair, which she had pulled from the ponytail, around her fingers dreamily. "What was she talking about? Earlier, she said she was like Hermione before something happened. What was it?" I asked, hoping I wasn't intruding. She sighed and the dreamy look in her eyes turned tragic.

"Voldemorte happened," she said quietly, leaning into my side. I frowned. I hadn't wanted to bring anything else into her life. Wrapping my arms around her I kissed the top of her head. She laughed serenely, but it was hollow, empty. I wondered how long she had practiced that laugh, kept up this pretense of being a happy girl for her Aunts. For everyone.

"You don't have to fake it," I whispered and she looked at me curiously before snuggling closer into my side.

"The death eaters killed my Great Aunt. They tortured my Great Aunts, and killed their sister, Diana, before leaving them alone. They hadn't agreed to join," she said sadly. I felt her shake a bit against my chest, so I clutched her tighter. "It was unprecedented, you know, for a Williams not to join the death eaters. We've always been expressly pro-Voldemorte. Slytherin every year until Diana, Melinda, and Miranda came about. Diana was their younger sister, since they were twins, and they were all Ravenclaw," she said sadly.

"So, if Melinda and Miranda aren't your grandparent, who is?" I asked.

"Bradley Williams. Firmly a Slytherin Voldemorte lover, before you ask," she said, her eyes tainted with sorrow. "He hated his sisters, because his parents loved them even though they were different. His father favored them actually, because they were his girls and Bradley was always independent and rebellious. They gave the girls this lovely house, and he was left with just a fourth of the money and some grounds in Scotland. He had the death eaters 'prompt' their addition. He knew they'd probably end up dead. Diane was twenty-two," she said bitterly. "Don't mention any of this or hint that you know. It would kill my Aunts to remember. Melinda, especially, is very easily distressed. She's prone to episodes of depression if something doesn't fit right with her mini-planet. Miranda and I have very carefully created a world of perfection to limit the problems she brings on herself. She still remembers everything the way it was at Hogwarts, before Voldemorte popped up," she warned me.

"I won't," I assured her, knowing she was fiercely protective of her aunts. "Do you want to go inside? It's nearing seven," I told her, assuming she'd want to be on time for dinner. She nodded and gestured to Draco and the others who began gathering themselves up.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose's POV

I sat in my usual spot next to Elle, but the empty place beside me had been filled by George, who was holding my hand beneath the table. Melinda was chattering nervously about how damp it was out and how we should all be sure to wear an extra coat unless we were in the garden, lest we catch cold.

Miranda allowed her to finish her rant, a silent reminder to be careful around Melinda today. Usually Miranda cut her off with some pessimistic or bitter reply. I could hear her saying something like 'What does it matter if we catch cold, Mel, Elle will just give us some poor tasting concoction to get rid of it', because she was always careful to keep cynicism and anger in check with Melinda, but today she remained silent. After Melinda was done, however, she turned to everyone else. "Introduce yourselves like civilized people, since Rose has failed to," she said scarily. I couldn't help but snicker a bit at how hard she was trying to get her point across. The terrified look on Ron's face must be giving her a great deal of satisfaction. After a day or two, she'd ease up on them.

After they'd all acknowledged their names, and Miranda appeared to be satisfied, Elle piped up and asked after one of the house elves at Hogwarts kitchen. She was sitting in a chair I'd built especially for her; it was like a high chair, only it had steps leading up to it so she could get in without help and it had no tray in front of it. Elle liked to prove she was independent.

"Aside from remaining prisoner, she's doing well," responded Hermione. Elle nearly rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she is very happy to be of service at the school," said Elle, who was greatly improving, grammar-wise. I'd been teaching her for a while, now, and she spoke nearly as well as any of us.

Hermione was about to disagree when Harry, thankfully, cut in. "Did you enjoy your visit with the Lovegoods?"

"Oh, yes, dear boy. We haven't seen Xavier in such a long time, almost as long since we saw sweet Bellatrix. Andromeda dropped by just last month for tea though and Narcissa was in just yesterday, so I can't complain much," said Melinda. Miranda nodded.

"We ought to have Andy by more often. She's good company. Very witty, that one, and I even enjoy the companionship of that wacky daughter of hers, Nympha-something," said Miranda, trying to distract from the fact that Melinda had called Bellatrix sweet. She knew they'd react.

"Nymphadora Tonks," reminded Harry as Miranda nodded, stirring her soup.

"Did you call Bellatrix _sweet_?" cried Ron in a very high-pitched voice, not noticing the very clear 'cut it' gestures Draco and I were making towards him. Of course, we had to stop the minute Melinda turned in our direction.

"Have you met her? She is the dearest thing, isn't she? She ended up marrying Rudolph, right? Such a shame they never had children. Unlike Andromeda and Narcissa. Both of those cases ended up so wonderfully well, with Dora and Draco, she would've had a wonderful child," said Melinda wistfully, not noticing the humiliated look Draco had taken on. "I'm going to bed. This was delicious, Elle, thank you so much," she said, parting with her dish in hand. She'd drop it in the sink on her way to bed.

Ron was sitting with his mouth open. "Shut your trap, Weasel, you'll catch flies," snapped Miranda angrily before storming off. Elle sighed.

"Oh dear. I hope she doesn't upset Melinda," she muttered.

"When has Miranda been known to upset Melinda, even over Bellatrix? Give her some credit Elle. For the record, Ron, never _ever _question Melinda. It may not always make sense, but trust me, it's better than the alternative. And Bellatrix was somewhat sweet in her Hogwarts years," I told him, my eyes darting to his.

Turning to Draco I demanded "Where did she pick up your nickname for Ronald?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps she made the clever distortion for Weasel's last name up all on her own. I do bow to her in the realm of name-calling, remember," he chided.

"You also collaborate, liar," I said. Elle laughed.

"You're never going to change Draco, Rose," she chuckled, slipping off her chair and heading to the kitchen, magically sending all our dishes off with her. "I'll send the dessert to your rooms later. Have fun!" she said cheerily, disappearing.


	20. Chapter 20

Rose POV

I went out to feed the owls alone, leaving Draco to entertain the guests for fifteen minutes. Bad move. When I got back they were all quarreling avidly, Ginny desperately attempting to play peacekeeper. Miranda was there too, watching with a frown on her face but not intervening. I turned to Draco. "What did you do?" I asked firmly but quietly.

"Ask _Potter_,"

"Don't play games with me Draco!"

"All I did was merely _suggest_ that Potter and Ginny could get a room," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You… you… don't smirk at me, Malfoy! Why do I even invite you here anymore?" I asked, exasperated.

"Because you _love_ me," he pointed out with another smirk.

"I'm going to kill you. I can bury you among the roses. No one will be the wiser. As for the rest of you, why on earth didn't you just ignore this… Draco?"

"Because she's our little sister!" shouted Ron, George, and Fred in a very high pitch, while Harry continued to glare at Draco and Ginny looked very much like she wanted to disappear. I sighed.

"That's it. Next holiday I'm staying here alone. I can't take this. I'm going to die. Draco, you are going to kill me. I'm going to hemorrhage or something. I'm going to bed. No, I'm taking Miranda to bed. Kill each other quietly," I said, rubbing my temples and taking my great aunt's arm.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you, mum, Andy, and Nymphadora are coming tomorrow," called Draco with an air of regret. I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'll see them tomorrow. What does this have to do with-" I began, but was quickly cut off by Ron.

"I can't stay in a house with more than one Malfoy!" he shouted.

"Oh, dear. Am I interrupting?" asked a soft voice. Miranda and I froze in sync. I rushed over to Melinda.

"No, not at all. What are you doing up so late?" I asked, a little hysterical as I forced a smile on my face and good humor in my eye. She smiled at me gently.

"You look so pretty tonight, dear. Why don't you wear that dress I got you tomorrow, hmmm? I know Andy loves it," she said, dreamily forgetting my questions. She continued walking and I drew my hands up to my face with a shaky breath before I ran up to her.

"Melinda, honey, time for bed," said Miranda.

"No, no, I want to take a walk in the garden," she argued. I sighed.

"You can do that in the morning. You don't want to be tired for Cissy, Andy, and Dora, do you? If you go to bed _right now_ I'll sing to you!" I said, negotiating like I would with a child. She looked up.

"Alright. You have a beautiful voice dear," she said, heading in the direction of her bedroom. I thought we were done, but apparently not.

"Why are Narcissa and Andromeda coming to see you at the same time?" asked Ron.

Melinda's eyes lit up. "I knew their parents, dear! I'll have to show you pictures, they were the cutest children. I was in fifth year when they came to Hogwarts, but we were always very close, what with our families being such very good friends. It's a shame Bella couldn't come. She's so busy these days," she pouted. I frowned again. Why was fate doing this to me.

"She'll come by one day soon," I said frantically.

"You look tired, dear, you should get some rest," she said.

"We'll make sure Rose gets to be right after she sees you to your room," piped up George, my hero.

"Good idea, I am a little tired. Such a busy day, so many guests. Diana used to have parties like this," she said and she paused, lip quivering a bit.

"Miranda," I whispered "Get Elle,"

"Bellatrix won't come because she's gone, is that right?" asked a shaking Melinda. I took a deep breath and prepared for the absolute worst, steadying her.

"Yes, Melinda, but Narcissa and Andromeda still visit," I reminded her. Draco left and came back with a few bottles. "Let's get you to bed," I said. She frowned.

"Of course. Bed. Yes," she said, drifting off again. This was bad.

George POV

I have never seen two people looking so terrified and expectant in my life. I thought maybe this was how people who fought the dark lord might look before they were killed. Melinda was shaking all over and I had no idea what to do to get that look off Rose's face.

Rose POV

"Draco, get my wand," I ordered. There were only two ways this was going to end, and only one I was open to. He handed it to me and before Melinda could react I had stunned her.

"What did you _do_?" shouted Ginny.

"I stunned her. She'll be fine, sweetie," I assured her. Elle and Miranda came and then went off with Melinda in tow to put her in bed. She'd wake up in the morning without remembering what had happened.

"Do not, under any circumstances, _ever_ ask Melinda about her past again," threatened Draco with a glare at Ron. I took a deep, shaky breath before turning to the others.

"I'm going to bed now. Good night," I said, walking to my room. I took a hot shower and slid into my bed in a baggy tank and matching shorts.


	21. Chapter 21

George POV

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was well past one in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Rose and her aunt, how terrified she'd been and how damn _helpless_ I was in comforting her. I knew her old home situation was awful, and I knew she loved her great aunts, but I didn't know how she could do this.

Silently I tiptoed to the door, cracking it open and wandering over to Rose's room. Without a creak the door slipped open, revealing Rose lying on top of her covers, legs curled around her stomach like an infant. I sighed, knowing I should let her sleep, and began to back away when she stirred and sat up. "George? Is everything alright?" she whispered groggily, rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah, I, uh, er, just wanted to, you know, make sure you got to bed okay, and all," I faltered, embarrassed and nervous. She smiled.

"At two in the morning? What's up?"

"Nothing, I just… your aunt… I don't know, I just should have helped," I muttered, staring at my bare feet. She sighed.

"George, you couldn't have. It's ridiculous to blame yourself. Melinda never, ever does things like that, but when she does there's really no stopping whatever happens. It'll be fine. She'll wake up tomorrow and have a wonderful time with Tonks, Andy and Cissa, just wait and see," she coaxed, lying back against the headboard with another sigh. "You don't mind that they're coming, do you?"

"Of course not. Ron was just being Ron. Although he made a good point; why are Andromeda and Tonks coming at the same time as Narcissa? Aren't they feuding or something?" I asked, walking forward a bit so that I could see her better. The room was pitch black except for the moonlight that feel across the foot of her bed.

"Only to the public," she sighed, and where her previous sighs had been relaxed and serene this one was tired and weary. "Narcissa is really wonderful, it's just, she married much too young and to a man she didn't know too well. They were in love, but Lucius has grown into a very different man than he was. I can see the difference, even in the short time since I was a child," she said. "Come here. We need to sleep and I doubt you can go back into your room without waking your brother," she decided, sliding over to the other edge of her bed to make room for me. Curling up next to her, I found that I was much more tired than I had been before and I drifted off to sleep.

Later - Rose POV

I woke up early, as I sometimes did when there was a busy day ahead, and smiled at the sight of my hibernating boyfriend. Shaking my head I grabbed some clothes and showered very quickly, locking the doors with several spells as well as the usual doorknob switch. I needn't have; even after I'd put on my makeup and styled my hair, George was still asleep. I'd also changed into a cream cocktail dress with bright red polka dots. My hair, neatly curled, was pulled into a bouncy ponytail. As an afterthought I tied a matching red ribbon around it to match the satin sash of my dress.

I tiptoed out of the room barefoot, holding my red flats in one hand and closing the door quietly behind me with the other. Downstairs I could smell Elle preparing something for breakfast, so I decided to pay her company while I thought of everything I had to do today. Elle took care of all the food, usually applying herself to prepare a feast for many more people than were attending, and some of the cleaning, but there were still a few things I took care of. Elle would polish the floors, because for some reason she enjoyed doing it, but I always dusted everything and put new flower arrangements from the garden around the house. I smiled at the gentle house elf as she bustled around the kitchen, greeting me cheerily. She was wearing a sky blue blouse I'd hemmed for her from a child's shirt and a lilac skirt that had come from one of my old ones, which she used for cleaning. She'd change, I was sure, into a dress when the guests were about to arrive; she adored Andromeda and always did her best to please her.

After a few minutes of talking with Elle I walked outside with a basket and clippers and began picking flowers. A few pink and white roses for the front hall, some tulips to scatter around the house, and Tonks' favorite tiger lilies for the dinner table. I carefully put them in clear vases in their designated spots, noting that the front hall had already been neatly polished by Elle, before going back to the kitchen. Ginny sat at the table, staring awkwardly at Draco, but they both turned as I came in.

"Rose!" They exclaimed in relief at once, smiling broadly. Draco quickly regained his composure, but Ginny began chatting excitedly about everything under the sun. Draco had taken special care to dress perfectly for his mother, cousin, and aunt, I noticed with satisfaction. Ginny was wearing jeans and a purple sweater. Setting the last vase of tiger lilies in the center of the table I glanced over at the doorway. Fred and George were coming in, followed closely by Ron and Harry.

"Hermione's in the library. I think she might've spent the night," explained Ron with a smirk.

I laughed. "Where's your great aunt?" asked Harry, sitting next to Ginny and eyeing me curiously.

"She might still be sleeping, or she's reading in her room," I said. "As of this moment I need to track down Elle. She's probably polishing floors," I said, wrinkling my nose in distaste. She was always polishing everything; it was like OCD that she enjoyed. Crazy house elf.

"Why?" asked Hermione, coming in from the side door.

"Because she's insane. Why did you come from the south wing?" I asked, knowing that the only way to that door was through an elaborate maze of hallways.

"I, um, got lost," muttered Hermione. I chuckled.

"You're lucky you found your way out. I got lost there my second day here and I spent a full day wandering it. Thank Merlin Elle found me," I said, remembering. "Andy and the others are coming in an hour for brunch," I thought aloud.

"What bizarre and unnecessary area of the house are you going to make me clean, although no one will walk in it during the whole of the day or, most probably, the next year?" asked Draco, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"The south wing. I'm going to need someone with me who can unravel the passageways," I said, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Can we come with you?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"Of course," I said, pulling Draco from his chair and grabbing our wands off the counter.

Heading through the side doorway and into the kitchen Draco and I banished cobwebs and dust from every corner, chatting with the others. They'd all come, even though there was no need, and we had very quick work of it since Hermione and Harry, at least, had brought their wands. We cleaned not only the halls but all the rooms of the south wing, making it altogether a nicer place to be. Usually it seemed haunted, because no one ever came down here anymore. Even Miranda and Melinda had forgotten all the halls and passages; Elle could only find her way about by using her magic to poof through walls. Draco and Draco alone had the wiles to navigate the wing with precision, a trait that mystified me.

We came out just a few minutes before the guests were due to arrive, so it didn't surprise me that Melinda was sitting patiently at the table, hands clasped in her lap. She was dressed in a pale purple high-necked dress and smiled silently at us and we entered. Miranda was sitting across from her, arms crossed, fingers tapping against the cotton of her blue sweater. Under it she wore a dark green sheath dress that was so long it might have had a train. Elle was practically bouncing with excitement. As predicted, she'd changed into a bright yellow sundress I'd made her recently and she'd brushed her hair very neatly.

A knock at the door signaled their arrival so I walked over, nearly slipped on the over-polished floor and opened the door to be nearly tackled by Tonks. "Rose! You're so big! When did I see you last?" exclaimed Narcissa.

I laughed. "A month ago, Aunt Cissa," she smiled at Draco, who had walked up behind me, enveloping him in a chaste hug.

"Yes, well, you've grown since then I'm sure," she said decidedly. I tried not to slip on my way back from the door, but Tonks didn't. She quickly caught onto the slipperiness of the floor, and soon she and an indignant Draco were ice skating over it.

"Let me go, Nymphadora!" he shouted.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted reflexively.

"Then make your hair a reasonable color!" He returned. It was true; her hair was bright blue.

"Never!" she replied, landing them both gracefully, if speedily, next to the table where the floor wasn't as slippery. Harry was desperately trying not to laugh. Fred and George were standing very solemnly, with bright red faces, shaking chests, puffed up cheeks, and eyes shut tight trying not to laugh. Ginny was pinching her wrist and Hermione was biting her lip. None of the older group, however, had any problems with laughing. Miranda, Andromeda, and Narcissa were crying. Melinda was grasping the table trying to regain her breath. Even Elle was snickering.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose POV

Tonks was, as always, the life of the party. She chattered on endlessly about everything from Remus to her work as an auror, which lent very well to tendrils of conversation starting in little colonies among the rest of us. Draco conversed in low tones with his mother at the beginning of the meal, probably catching up, but generally everyone seemed fairly welcoming. Although Cissa had been trained not to show emotion, I knew she was very relieved that nobody appeared to hate her. In fact they were almost welcoming, her entrance having been lessened by the accompaniment of Andy and Tonks. Additionally she was kinder than usual, having mostly escaped the harshness of pureblood life as a child and not needing to fake cruelty in current company.

I had discovered that many, if not all, Slytherins were in a similar position. Draco, for instance, and Theo and Blaise were all perfectly wonderful characters. In the company of other Slytherins they were very courteous, if they teased each other a bit too often. It was amusing, sometimes; an entirely different world in the Slytherin common room.

Lunch was quickly finished up, with Elle blushing at all the compliments sent her way and smiling, her humble nature making her a little embarrassed but very pleased. Hermione finally appeared to accept her choice to stay with us, although I'm sure it still confused her. Elle ignored our requests to stay and chat; she wasn't used to so many people, and I think she got a little overwhelmed. The rest of us did pretty well though, with Narcissa being carefully polite. Certain subjects remained untouched, but for the most part the conversation flowed steadily and easily. Fred and George provided seamless comedic relief, if ever the occasion necessitated it.

Eventually, with chagrin, dusk fell and it was time for them to leave. Time had flown, and even though I hoped to see them soon I didn't often have a chance to see Andy or Tonks. Cissa I would see often enough through Draco, but I couldn't do much except write to the others. If I was lucky I'd see them over summer holiday; if not, it might be a full year until our next conference.

We had a quiet dinner. Anything we had to say had already been said earlier on, and we didn't feel like filling the room with mindless chatter. One of the Weasleys, often Ron or Fred, would jump in every once in a while with a conversation starter, but they drifted off into silence in the end.

It was Saturday, so we didn't have anything to do after dinner. On Monday I helped Elle tidy the house, on Tuesday we always baked something to last the great aunts for the week, Wednesday was gardening day, and Thursdays meant studying, but Friday and Saturday were left open. Sundays were when Draco and I exercised together.

We eventually decided to play a muggle board game called monopoly. Unsurprisingly Draco slaughtered us all, heartless beast. We played nearly to eleven because the game lasted longer than any of us had predicted, but we eventually left it unfinished in the parlor. I wished everyone a good night before joining Draco in his room.

Draco's room was comfortable, if a bit bare. There was a desk in one corner, his bed in the other, and a black couch with green cushions faced the foot of the bed. The window next to the bed was darkened with black curtains and the bed was dressed in emerald green. The walls were black, but the floor was plain wood. Elle had wanted Draco to feel at home, which usually meant the Slytherin common room.

"It was a lovely lunch," I commented as Draco sat on his bed. He grunted his agreement, shedding his formal shirt for a pajama top. I didn't bother to look away, since at one time or another we'd pretty much seen any part of each other's body that wasn't scandalous. We'd known each other since we were babies, after all. "I've missed your mother. She's more sentimental than I remembered," I chuckled, recalling a few of the comments she'd made.

"She's getting old. I think she's worried her mortality means we'll forget her," He said, falling backward into his bed silently.

"Ha! Like that could ever happen. Do you remember when we were six and your father was away?" Draco joined in my laughter.

"Yes! She sent us down the foyer stairs on a mattress, like sledding," he recalled.

"And she was the one who taught us to swim. My mother wouldn't get in the pool because she didn't want to get her hair wet," I said with a roll of my eyes. Draco chuckled.

"Mum was furious when I pushed you into the water. She had to dive in with her robes on to save you. She still swears they're not the same, no matter how many charms she used to dry them without shrinkage,"

"I'd forgotten that, you git!" I cried, tossing one of the couch cushions at him. He nimbly caught it and tossed it back.

"It was worth it to see you flail," he smirked. I blushed furiously.

"I thought I was going to drown! If it wasn't for your mother's excellent swimming skills I would have. And then where would you be? You wouldn't have a decent friend about you," I said, settling comfortably back into the couch.

"I disagree. I think you're holding me back. Think of all the pranks you kept me from pulling," he thought aloud. I snorted, a few of the memories floating back.

"Poor Daphne Greengrass didn't deserve that!" I cried indignantly, laughing. He shrugged. "Oh, it's late. We had to get up early tomorrow," I commented, remembering that tomorrow was Sunday, which meant an hour of keeping fit with the sneering blonde on the bed.

"See you then, Rosie," he chuckled. He had quickly caught on from George that I hated that name.

"See you then, Slytherin Prince," I reciprocated. I dodged out the door and shut it behind me, hearing a satisfying _thunk_ as the pillow missed me and hit the polished wood instead. I could hear a low chuckle from inside the room, too.

I changed more quickly than usual and passed out in my bed, trying to fall asleep as quickly as possible after changing my alarm for an hour earlier. For once I succeeded.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose POV

I got up bright and early, if not bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. I hadn't been blessed with the morning person gene. Draco had; it made him unbearable. Luckily I woke up fairly quickly. It usually only took a shower or some stretching.

Since I was planning on sweating I didn't bother showering, just changing into some short exercise shorts and a half tee. We had adapted an empty storage room on the lower floor to fit our purposes; it had polished floors and a large window to let in light and although it wasn't big it had a closet to store any equipment we used. We didn't use much; Mandy had insisted we get a mat for when we practiced hand-to-hand combat, but mostly we just did what we could with our hands.

Draco was already down there, wearing long exercise pants (I don't know how he managed not to sweat to death in those) and no shirt. I saw a disposed T-shirt on the ground near the door, which he had probably tossed aside when he started stretching. He was currently sitting on the floor touching his toes; quidditch had given him a toned body, but it was these exercising periods that kept him so flexible. He made a point to do whatever I could do, even if it meant stretching twice a day because I was naturally flexible and he wasn't. I considered it a personal victory.

I wordlessly sat in front of him and started doing the same. We'd done this nearly every Sunday since we were twelve, which meant that we resembled a well-oiled machine. We'd found any kinks in our practice and demolished them. When we finished stretching and felt good and loose Draco pulled out the mat and we practiced combat. We didn't hit each other hard, just rehearsed techniques. Nonetheless we were sweating by the end of it. We were both agile and skilled, which meant a demanding session. When we weren't too breathless we taunted each other, talked, and generally had fun. I couldn't bear to exercise without Draco, simply because I was used to the energetic and interesting environment.

We decided to wind down with sit-ups. I aimed for a hundred, but Draco usually reached twice that easily; stupid quidditch.

I was close to ninety, sweating and struggling to breathe, when the door opened to reveal George and Fred.

"There you are!" said Fred before giving Draco a double-take. I'd forgotten he was shirtless. I grunted, trying not to lose count. 89, 90, 91…

"Here we are," said Draco, not stopping even though he was probably at 170. I may have been more flexible, but he easily topped me in endurance.

"What are you doing?" asked Fred.

"Exercising. Welcome to join us," responded Draco. I didn't miss the shortened sentence or slightly labored breath. Ha! He wasn't so impenetrable after all.

"No thanks! How many are you at, Rose?" asked Fred cheerily. Another morning person. Great.

"One hundred!" I said, collapsing backward with a gasp of breath, chest heaving. "Why do we have to do these? I hate them!" I asked Draco turning my head to see him finish, too. He sat normally, if a little hunched. "You could at least _act_ tired, jerk," I said, rolling my head back up to look at the ceiling.

"You've got a set of abs on you," teased Fred, nudging my aching belly with his foot. I'd forgotten I was only wearing a half-shirt. "You ought to sign up for quidditch," he suggested.

I laughed, and then groaned at the pain in my torso. "I might have the muscle and determination, but I do not have the coordination. Have you forgotten that you first met me when I ran into you?" I chuckled lightly. "I'm going to go shower," I said, hoisting myself up and stopping only to plant a kiss on George's cheek.

George POV

I wasn't at all sure what to think when Rose went into Draco's room last night, and now I was even less sure. Elle had told us that they were in a room on the first floor, and she'd given us careful directions on how to find them, but I was worried. What were they doing alone, at this hour? I tried to remember how much I trusted Rose, how completely honest and good she was, but I couldn't stop the seed of doubt that uncurled in my mind.

It grew when we stopped outside the door. I heard huffing and puffing inside, along with the occasional grunt. I mean, what could they be doing, exercising? The answer became clear when Fred pushed open the door; yes, yes they could be. Fred and Draco exchanged a few words, confirming my foolishness and causing me a bit of shame, but I focused on Rose. She didn't seem to be enjoying herself, but she struggled along stubbornly. I smiled when she nearly passed out; she was cute when she was exhausted. It helped that she also looked ridiculously irresistible.

"You've got a set of abs on you," commented George, nudging her side. I nodded along, but she didn't see me. "You ought to sign up for quidditch,"

Draco and I both looked up in alarm. 'Absolutely not!' we wanted to say 'People get hurt in quidditch!' but we knew that saying anything of the sort would invoke rebellion in Rose and would, indubitably, lead to her joining the team. To our relief Rose just brushed of his remark with a comment about her coordination, and excused herself to take a shower. She kissed me on the way out and the shame from earlier rebounded back on me again. Of course she wasn't cheating on me; I was such an idiot.

"Toss me my shirt," requested Draco, so I threw it in his direction. He caught it and put it on, climbing to his feet tiredly. "Ugh. I hate those. Don't tell Rose, though; I love fighting her about it," he said with a laugh. I grinned back. Draco was a pretty nice guy when you got to know him, snake or no. He was still a jerk sometimes around the others, but he was fond of me, Fred, and Ginny. You couldn't help but love Ginny. I suppose he liked me because Rose did, and she was his sister, and you couldn't like me without liking Fred; he was the more talkative and outgoing half of a whole.

Eventually he left to shower too, leaving me to stare at the room, wrapped in my own thoughts. Fred broke in. "Your girlfriend's pretty fit. I don't think _I_ could do a hundred sit-ups,"

"Me either. I didn't think she was into this kind of stuff," I commented.

"I don't guess she is. She probably does it because Draco does and she wants to do things together. Plus she's competitive, we both know that. Actually it's a pretty good thing she gets her competition here; if she didn't, I don't think I'd want to see what happened. But it is a shame about quidditch…" he trailed off.

"That's pretty deep, Fred. But I'm _glad_ she doesn't do quidditch; she might get hurt," I said. He looked at me and nodded, as if the thought was just dawning on him.

"I hadn't thought of that," he said. Then, without warning, "I'm hungry. Wanna go get breakfast?" I laughed and nodded and we walked out to the dining room, waiting for the others to arrive so we could eat.


	24. Chapter 24

George POV

The dining room was pretty quiet with just the two of us. At least it seemed that way; we were joking and talking like we always did but with no one to laugh at us it was strangely empty. Eventually Ginny and Harry came down and filled the void. Harry was very careful not to actually touch Ginny in our presence, after Draco's World War 3, but Ginny clasped his hand as we joked about McGonagall. Ron came down, too, but he was too drowsy to notice his sister and best friend.

Hermione came down chatting avidly with Rose about something I didn't grasp: transfiguration. Sure, when it came to pranks I could transfigure your average household utensil into just about anything, but when it came to practical things I was useless. So I listened to them, hoping I might catch a thing or two in the process, but unfortunately it was mostly names and textbook stuff. Draco came and sat next to Rose, leaning back. I could tell he was exhausted and was only feigning disinterest, and I was betting Rose could too, but I didn't mention it.

Draco sat up and nudged Rose. "I meant to ask you if you'd go with me to the stupid Pureblood Ball again this year," he said. She turned in her chair to look at him, cutting her conversation with Hermione short.

"Why?"  
"Because if you don't come with me I'll get stuck with _Daphne_," he said with distaste. She hummed with a smile.

"Or _Astoria_," she giggled, ducking as he swatted her shoulder. "I'll come. But only because Theo will want to dance with Daphne and I hate it when you drag poor Pansy along. You shouldn't give her the wrong idea," she scolded, turning back to Hermione.

"What's the Pureblood Ball?" I cut in curiously, glad that I had thoroughly knocked any idea that Rose loved Draco as anything more than a brother from my head.

"_Technically_ it's the Malfoy's Christmas party," Rose said. "It's just a lot of dancing and eating. Like the Yule ball, but with fewer nice people," she said.

Draco snorted. "Fewer? The only nice people that go can be counted on one hand. You only come because I drag you there every year,"

Rose chuckled. "I suppose that's mostly true. But Blaise and Pansy are going together this year, and Theo goes, and the Greengrasses. So you'd need two hands to count them," she said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You always go with Draco?" asked Hermione. Rose shrugged.

"I wouldn't go otherwise. I'm a horrible dancer. The only reason they invite me is the bloodline; I'm the last Williams with any hope of being a 'decent pureblood'," she said with air quotations. "They don't want to run the risk of spoiling me," she rolled her eyes.

"You weren't as bad dancing last year. Blaise taught you tolerably well," commented Draco, stifling a yawn.

"Better than you ever did,"

"I resent that! You were un-teachable!" he said, sitting up straighter. Rose smiled.

"But Blaise taught me,"

"Blaise could teach an ostrich to fly," he said dryly.

"Who's Blaise?"asked Harry. The conversation the others had been having across the table had gradually ceased.

"Blaise Zabini," said Draco and Ginny's face became comically disgusted.

"That boy who's known for breaking hearts?" asked Harry again, looking at Ginny and trying not to laugh. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Pansy is in the process of straightening him out," she said with another laugh. Draco chuckled.

"No one ever gives a guy a second chance nowadays," he said with a smile and a nostalgic tone of voice. "I remember when I could get away with anything and be forgiven,"

"You still are, idiot," said Rose slapping his chest. "Anyway, he's a decent guy. Perhaps not as monogamous as would be appropriate, but like I said, we'll see what Pansy can do,"

"I thought Pansy was in love with _Draco_," stated Ginny, crossing her arms. Draco and Rose immediately started laughing.

"She _thought_ she was in love with Draco. My Merlin, she was hounding him day and night because this stupid git had convinced her they were meant to be! It took me a week to get Draco to talk her down and by the time he did she was over him. Apparently, when he'd been avoiding her, she'd met Blaise. Love at first sight. Again. Only this time there appears to be less manipulation," she said, slapping Draco again.

"I needed a date to the Yule ball! And it's not all my fault. You can blame her parents for forcing the idea into her head that the best way for the Parkinson name to get some respectability was for it to merge with the Malfoy line. Ugh," he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Yes, well. At least she seems to have grown up a bit. And I like her with Blaise; they even each other out,"

"It sounds like some muggle novel," commented Hermione. Rose turned back to her.

"It really does, doesn't it? Oh well, I guess it's better than a muggle murder mystery," she laughed and Hermione joined her, but Draco made an 'I don't know' sound. "Hush Draco, you know you love them too,"

"So, wait. Blaise and Pansy are together, and I know Theo and Daphne are together, but is Astoria Greengrass with anyone? The younger sister?" asked Hermione, apparently getting caught up in it. Rose straightened her back and smiled evilly.

"C'mon. I'm not hungry and this conversation just got _much _more interesting, she said, grabbing Hermione's wrist and leaping up. She motioned to Ginny and the three girls ran out of the room, giggling, with Draco calling out threats behind them. He sank into his chair and cursed.

"Sooo, you and Astoria, huh?" asked Fred.

"No."

"Then Astoria has a crush on you?"

"No."

"Wait… you have a crush on _her_?"

"Shut. Up."

"I just never thought—"

"Shut. UP!" he interrupted.

"Okay. Touchy subject. I get it. On another topic completely I owled Angie this weekend," piped up Fred.

"How'd that go?" asked Ron but before Fred could answer I heard a girlish shriek erupt from upstairs in the vicinity of the library.

"He _WHAT_?"

"I'm going to kill her," grumbled Draco, sinking lower in his chair.


End file.
